Renaissance
by Incontinence Verbale
Summary: On est tous plus ou moins répertoriés. Après la guerre certains deviennent des héros, d'autres des lâches. Que cela fait-il d'être perçu comme un monstre ? Qu'arrive-t-il lorsqu'une seule personne nous comprend, nous rattache à la vie, nous permet de renaître ? Ils auraient préféré ne jamais avoir de réponses à ces questions. Dramione huitième année.
1. Prologue & Chapitre 1

**Renaissance**

 **Bonjour !**

 **Cette fanfiction, ça fait pas mal de temps qu'elle est en ligne sur un blog, _xsmileyx93 - dramione . skyrock . com_ . Je voulais l'y laisser, car elle a de très nombreux défauts, mais comme je me remets à la fanfic' je me suis dit que ça serait pas mal si tous mes écrits était sur le même conte, que les lecteurs, si ça les intéresse, puissent voir un peu d'où je viens. **

**Alors la voilà, dans toute son imperfection, avec ces fautes que _xpropheties . skyrock . com_ et** **_farewell - potter . skyrock . com_ ont très gentiment essayé d'enlever. Chaque chapitre est différent du precédant, on y voit mon écriture évoluer, se chercher. **

**Si vous vous êtes perdu ici, bonne lecture.**

OoOoOoO

 **Disclamer : Tous les personnages, lieux, sorts… appartiennent, bien sûr, à la grande et unique J.K. Rowling. Enfaite l'univers entier de la fanfiction est à elle !**

OoOoOoO

 **Mon histoire prend en compte tous les tomes de la saga Harry Potter (sauf l'épilogue) à quelques exceptions près pour le dernier. Quelques petites informations pouvant vous être utiles pour la compréhension :**

 **\- Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy sont morts durant la bataille finale**

 **\- Severus Rogue n'est pas mort et occupe toujours le poste de professeur des potions (il a été sauvé "in extremis" par Mme Pomfresh prévenue par Harry)... Bref je ne pouvais pas me passer de lui, même si il ne sert pas à grand-chose ici -.-'**

 **\- McGonagall devient directrice et oblige tous les élèves de Poudlard à redoubler l'année scolaire précédente, gâchée par la guerre. Les ASPICS ont lieu à la fin de l'année pour tous les personnages qui nous intéressent sauf pour Ginny qui a, rappelons-le, un an de moins.**

OoOoOoO

 **Prologue**

Il se réveilla en sueur, son cœur battant à tout rompre, ses cheveux presque blancs plaqués sur son visage divin malgré les marques de fatigue. Il avait les trais tirés, de gros cernes noirs soulignaient ses yeux acier et la chemise qu'il utilisait pour dormir collait sa peau. Il l'enleva, se retrouvant uniquement en boxer et laissant apparaître son torse finement ciselé et pâle comme la craie.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait bientôt quatre mois qu'il dormait à peine, hanté par de nombreux cauchemars. Dans ses rêves, ils se moquaient tous de lui, l'enfermaient à Azkaban, le frappaient, le tuaient. Dans chacun, il se faisait traiter de monstre, entendait les rires rauques de ses tortionnaires qui le comparaient à son père et l'appelaient mangemort. Tout cela n'était qu'une continuité de la réalité car, quand il parcourait les couloirs peuplés de Poudlard, il entendait les mêmes insultes, seul les coups n'étaient pas là. Il n'en pouvait plus. Cela ne pouvait plus durer.

Alors il prit la décision qui allait tout changer, la décision qu'il aurait dû prendre depuis quatre mois. Ce soir, tout s'arrêterait.

 **Chapitre** **1 :** **Désespéré**

Son regard se posa sur le lac qui s'étendait devant lui, scintillant sous l'éclairage funeste de la lune, tel un ciel étoilé. Il s'imprégna pour la dernière fois du paysage magnifique qui l'avait bercé pendant plus de sept ans. Puis ses yeux se fermèrent, le laissant ainsi savourer le vent frais sur son visage angélique. Il était calme, très calme, peut-être trop pour quelqu'un qui allait attenter à ses jours. Mais à quoi bon paniquer alors que c'était la dernière chose qu'il lui restait à faire ? Il soupira, ses cheveux blonds translucides, presque blancs, voltigeant dans la brise de ce soir d'automne, forte et glacée. Il soupira encore. Comment lui, Draco, un Malfoy, pouvait-il être réduit à sauter de la tour d'astronomie ? Un rire rauque et froid qui sonnait faux s'échappa de sa gorge. Comment ? _Le Survivant_ avait enfin détruit le seigneur des ténèbres, ses parents, ou plutôt ses géniteurs comme il aimait les appeler, avaient péri durant la grande bataille finale et il était devenu _un monstre_ aux yeux de toute la communauté magique. Ils le fuyaient tous, même son ancien 'harem' l'avait remplacé par Saint Potter. Ses quelques amis Serpentard étaient soit morts, soit occupants d'une des nombreuses cellules miteuses d'Azkaban. Il était seul. Même Crabbe et Goyle lui avaient tourné le dos, préférant de loin le confort d'être du côté des gagnants. Seul Blaise lui était resté fidèle, c'était bien peu pour le prince des Serpentards. Son physique de rêve et sa réputation de dieu du sexe ne lui suffisaient même plus pour mettre une jeune et naïve étudiante dans son lit. Oui, il était seul, désespérément seul. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, une coquille vide agissant comme un automate pour réussir ses aspics. Il rigola encore mais cette fois plus franchement. Quelle ironie du sort ! Lui, le prince des Serpentard et l'héritier d'une des plus riches familles de sang pur n'était plus rien, à part peut-être le fils d'un mangemort aux yeux de tous. Il caressa son bras là où, deux ans auparavant, Voldemort lui avait apposé sa marque.

Il avança au maximum, sentant la froideur du métal de la balustrade à travers sa chemise de soie. Il allait sauter, le moment était venu. Une larme perla sur sa joue, une seule, l'unique traîtresse prouvant son malheur et sa terreur. Il l'essuya rageusement et enjamba la barrière, ne se retenant qu'à la force de ses bras. La peur lui saisit la gorge et lui noua le ventre, puis ce fut une étrange béatitude qui s'empara de lui, celle de se dire que tout était enfin terminé. Il ferma les yeux, se préparant à lâcher le dernier objet le retenant à la vie.

Ses doigts cédèrent.

OoOoOoO

Il attendit... longtemps. Mais rien.

Il avait l'impression de flotter dans un étrange cocon cotonneux, tel un nuage. Il n'y eut pas de chute, pas de douleur, rien. C'était donc ça la mort ? Cet étrange néant vaporeux ? Il ouvrit très lentement les yeux, craignant quelque peu ce qu'il pourrait voir. Il se mit à descendre lentement, distinguant de mieux en mieux la forêt interdite qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Que se passait-il ? Il avait raté sa vie, fallait-il aussi qu'il échoue lors de sa mort ?! Plus il s'approchait du sol et plus une tache indistincte prenait forme. Puis tout s'éclaira, son échec. Il la reconnut, _elle_ , baguette pointée dans sa direction. Sa chevelure en bataille fouettant violemment son visage contracté par la concentration, et sa robe de sorcière mouvant sous les à-coups durs des bourrasques. Cette mise en scène lui procurait un air sauvage et maléfique.

Elle le déposa au sol avec délicatesse, ne voulant pas lui faire mal. Elle s'approcha doucement du corps allongé dans l'herbe fraiche et humide. Quand elle ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, elle remarqua qu'il la fixait..

\- _Pourquoi ?_ murmura-t-il, si doucement qu'elle faillit ne pas l'entendre. Elle ne répondit pas. _Pourquoi, Hermione ?_ répéta-t-il un peu plus fort cette fois. Elle garda encore le silence, ce qui sembla achever d'énerver au plus haut point le Serpentard. Il se mit à hurler :

\- _Pourquoi Granger ?! Ne pouvais-tu pas pour une fois te mêler de tes affaires, sale sang de bourbe ?! Tu n'es qu'une prétentieuse égoïste ! C'est quoi cette fois ? HEIN ?! La parfaite petite miss je-sais-tout avait besoin d'accomplir sa bonne action du mois ? Tu vas recevoir quoi pour avoir sauvé le vil Malfoy ? Une Médaille ?! Je suppose que j'aurai même l'honneur de t'accompagner dans le bureau de Dumbledore !_ rugit-il. Une goutte de sueur perlait sur sa tempe.

Hermione ne l'avait jamais autant vu en colère et elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur de lui. Et si ce que les autres disaient était vrai ? Et s'il était un monstre ? Elle rejeta cette idée et se força à se calmer. C'est d'un ton posé qu'elle prit la parole, ne laissant rien paraître :  
\- _Personne n'en saura rien. Je suis préfète en chef, je faisais ma ronde dans le parc et je t'ai juste empêché de faire une énorme erreur. Tu ne trouves pas qu'on a assez sali la mémoire de ton nom ? Tu veux l'encrasser encore plus ? Tu penses que mourir comme un lâche l'arrangera ? Tu es un con Malfoy, un con prétentieux, égoïste et mal élevé. Tu es l'enfoiré qui me rabaisse depuis la première année à cause de mon sang et de mes cheveux en bataille. Tu es tout ça, mais tu n'es pas un monstre. Un lâche qui n'a pas pris part au combat mais pas un mangemort ! Ta marque ne veut rien dire ! Elle t'a été apposée pour punir ta famille d'avoir échoué à l'une des missions que Voldemort lui avait confiée ! Tu ne l'as pas tué ! Tu n'as pas tué Dumbledore alors que cela aurait assuré ta sécurité ! Tu n'es pas si mauvais que tu veux le faire croire, Draco, moi je le sais. Harry était là et il m'a raconté. Un mangemort n'aurait pas pleuré. Et i peine quelques mois, lorsque Ron, Harry et moi nous sommes fait capturer et amener au manoir, tu as avoué ne pas nous reconnaitre alors que cela aurait pu te causer des ennuis. Tu as fui lorsque l'on avait le plus besoin de toi juste pour ne pas énerver papa Malfoy, mais tu n'as tué aucun innocent ! Alors arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et débrouille-toi pour faire connaitre la vérité au lieu de commettre des actes immatures et irréfléchis !_ Sa voix était montée dans les aigües au fur et à mesure qu'elle débitait son long monologue. Vers la fin, sa colère était palpable, ce qui fit même frissonner Draco. Elle força sa respiration à reprendre un rythme normal et poussa d'une main agile et rapide les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Elle reprit calmement, du moins en apparence : _Je t'ai trouvé dans une salle de cours du troisième étage à boire de la vodka avec Zabini, ton seul ami. J'enlève 50 points à Serpentard pour non-respect du couvre-feu et vingt-cinq pour substance illicite dans les locaux de l'établissement. Je t'invite à rejoindre ton dortoir et à prévenir Blaise ; si quelqu'un venait à lui poser une question, mieux vaudrait qu'il soit au courant, cela t'obligera peut-être à en parler à quelqu'un pouvant te comprendre et t'aider. Bonne nuit Malfoy._ Et elle tourna les talons, rejoignant le château.

Draco la regarda s'éloigner. Il aurait aimé répondre, lui interdire de lui parler sur ce ton, lui dire qu'elle avait tort et que, malgré ses exemples, il était bien un monstre, contester cette perte de points qu'il trouvait injuste, mais il ne dit rien. Aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Il admira seulement la silhouette de son ancienne ennemie rétrécir jusqu'à s'engouffrer dans l'école. Puis au bout de quelques minutes interminables, il prit le même chemin qu'elle et regagna ses appartements.

OoOoOoO

Hermione avait fini sa ronde depuis maintenant deux heures et désormais elle tournait dans son lit, cherchant désespérément à dormir. Le sommeil la fuyait comme la peste, laissant des images du Prince des Serpentard hanter son esprit. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, ne comprenant pas comment il pouvait avoir agi aussi stupidement. Lui qui, autrefois, était l'élève le plus craint, respecté et désiré était devenu en quelques semaines la risée de tous. Elle le détestait pour ce qu'il avait osé lui faire, pour toutes les insultes qu'elle avait subies à cause de lui et tous ses petits chiens-chiens, mais elle pouvait comprendre ces agissements pendant la guerre. Comment aurait-il pu prendre parti pour l'ordre avec un père comme le sien ? Elle était déjà surprise qu'il n'ait pas rejoint les rangs de Voldemort... Son atroce éducation n'excusait certes pas tout, mais elle expliquait en partie son côté froid et méprisant et la Gryffondor ne comprenait pas comment la totalité des sorciers pouvait en faire abstraction. Ils avaient besoin d'un bouc-émissaire et ils l'avaient trouvé.

Hermione bougea encore, défaisant son lit qui faisait désormais office de champ de bataille en vue des draps et des édredons en désordre jonchant le sol. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution et vite. C'était décidé, elle l'aiderait, et le plus tôt possible serait le mieux. Il devait tout recommencer, tout reprendre à zéro. Cette année, elle participerait à la _Renaissance_ de Draco Malfoy.

A l'aube, après de longues heures de dure réflexion et de manque de sommeil évident, elle sortit de son lit et quitta prestement sa chambre, pressée d'aller se détendre.

OoOoOoO

Draco n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Tout comme la lionne, son esprit était bien trop occupé pour sombrer dans un sommeil pourtant bien mérité. Encore maintenant, alors que l'aube pointait le bout de son nez, il repensait à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Granger, la personne qu'il avait le plus tourmentée le comprenait ? Cela n'avait ni queue ni tête. S'il avait été à sa place, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à la laisser tomber et aurait même apprécié le spectacle. Elle ne pouvait pas compatir, ce n'était pas _normal_ , elle n'était pas normale. Cette sang de bourbe lui avait toujours semblée étrange. Comment pouvait-elle être à chaque fois première et la meilleure magicienne de l'école alors que ses parents étaient moldus ? Et puis, ce qui l'intriguait encore plus, c'était son intelligence. Sans Hermione, il était sûr que Potty et Weasmoche seraient morts depuis belle lurette et que tonton Voldy dirigerait le monde à l'heure qu'il est. Il sourit, sarcastique. Même dans les moments les plus graves, il restait ironique. Ce qui en irritait plus d'un.

Il souffla d'exaspération et se leva. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir, surement à cause de sa nuit mouvementée. Il attrapa une serviette de bain et une de ses robes de sorcier hors de prix. Draco se dirigea prestement vers la salle de bain des préfets en chef. Cette dernière lui était interdite depuis qu'il avait été retiré de ses fonctions de préfet après la découverte de la marque lui couvrant l'avant-bras, mais tout le château devait dormir et l'eau chaude l'aiderait à réfléchir. C'est donc d'un pas décidé mais tout de même silencieux qu'il se déplaça dans les couloirs. En passant devant sa porte à _elle_ , juste à côté de son objectif, il ralentit, voulant presque s'arrêter pour lui parler, mais il se ravisa. Qu'aurait-il pu lui dire ? Et puis, elle devait dormir. Il se sentit stupide et continua son chemin pour finir par s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain.

Il ouvrit magiquement les robinets et une dizaine d'huiles et de produits se répandirent dans la baignoire qui se remplissait doucement. Draco déposa doucement sa serviette et sa tenue au sec et commença à se déshabiller lentement, presque avec sensualité. Les sirènes des vitraux le dévisagèrent avec envie, seule preuve qu'il avait un jour été désiré par la gente féminine toute entière. Le tissu glissa sur son corps parfait, laissant ainsi apparaitre son torse sculpté et imberbe. Il était bien bâti et gardait toutefois une musculature fine et agréable à regarder. Tout en lui était divin, mais plus personne ne serait jamais là pour lui dire. Il était seul et le resterait, c'était cela la punition d'avoir été lâche. Il soupira, laissant son regard acier parcourir la pièce. Le vert et argent entra doucement dans l'eau qu'il avait réglée très chaude. Malgré la douleur, il continua d'avancer jusqu'à être complètement immergé dans le liquide brûlant. Il avait mal, mais cela le rassura un peu, grâce à _elle_ il était toujours en vie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par s'habituer à la température élevée de l'eau, à moins que ce soit cette dernière qui ait déjà commencé à refroidir. Il était entouré de mousse qui crépitait dans ses oreilles et le chatouillait légèrement. Il avait eu raison, se rendre ici ne pouvait que le relaxer. Draco se sentait dans un autre monde, comme au centre d'un petit nuage. Il se sentit stupide d'avoir pensé ça et se trouva bien niais. Un petit nuage ? Pourquoi pas des licornes roses et des fleurs des champs ?! Soit comment retrouver sa mauvaise humeur en quelques secondes se dit-il, sarcastique. Il se pencha en arrière, jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux soyeux entrent en contact avec le liquide savonneux. Il les sentit flotter autour de sa tête, tel une auréole. Il était si bien ! Plus rien n'existait à part l'agréable sensation que lui procuraient les gouttes d'eau glissant sur son corps.

OoOoOoO

Après avoir quitté sa chambre, Hermione était allée rendre visite aux elfes de maison dans la cuisine. Elle avait discuté quelques minutes avec eux, puis avait grignoté de nombreuses confiseries. Ce regain de sucre dans son sang ainsi que l'agréable discussion qu'elle avait eue lui remontèrent le moral, et c'est toute guillerette qu'elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Son stupide homologue préfet devait encore dormir et il ne l'importunerait pas. C'était le week-end et, le connaissant, elle avait au moins jusqu'à midi.

Hermione repassa par sa chambre et s'empara d'une de ses rares robes de seconde main. Elle n'en avait que cinq qu'elle achetait dans les boutiques les moins chères de Pré-au-lard et cela lui suffisait amplement. Elle se disait qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin d'un grand nombre et que la qualité ne changerait rien à son travail. C'est sarcastique qu'elle illustra cette affirmation en se disant que Malfoy en avait au moins une nouvelle tous les mois, provenant des plus grandes enseignes, et qu'il ne la surpassait tout de même pas dans les études.

Draco... Pourquoi pensait-elle encore à lui ? Depuis hier, il ne quittait plus son esprit, si bien qu'elle y pensait dans des situations aussi stupides que celle de prendre sa tenue. Elle souffla, rouspétant contre elle-même de ne pas pouvoir sortir le beau prince vert et argent de son esprit.

Puis elle arriva devant la salle de bain, posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 :** **Le pacte**

 _« Puis elle arriva devant la salle de bain, posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit. »_

Il sursauta et releva la tête. Quelqu'un était entré alors qu'il aurait dû être seul, quelqu'un venait le déranger pendant qu'il se relaxait et enfin ce même quelqu'un l'avait trouvé alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû être là. Il se retourna tout doucement, comme s'il essayait de se convaincre que le bruit de porte qui venait de résonner dans le château silencieux appartenait à son imagination.

Puis tout fut clair. Pour la deuxième fois en seulement quelques heures, la personne qu'il souhaitait le moins voir lui apparut. Elle lui sembla encore plus énervante qu'à l'accoutumée. Maintenant que la reconnaissance était passée, il détestait à nouveau cette miss-je-sais-tout insignifiante, insupportable et trop curieuse à son goût.

C'est d'une voix calme qui transpirait l'ennui et le dégoût que lui inspirait son interlocutrice qu'il prit la parole :

\- _Granger, comme c'est drôle, je ne pensais pas avoir à supporter ton insignifiante personne autant en si peu de temps. J'ai beau savoir que le spectacle de mon corps nu juste en face de toi doit être des plus agréable, mais je te demanderai de bien vouloir foutre le camp de cette salle de bain dans les dix secondes qui suivront la fin de ma phrase. Est-ce clair ?_ acheva-t-il. Sa tirade suintait d'un mépris non dissimulé, ce qui glaça le sang d'Hermione.

Elle ne se ferait jamais à cette froideur qui émanait du corps de son ennemi de toujours. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes dans les yeux, aucun ne voulant perdre ce duel visuel. Puis, contre toute attente, Hermione explosa de rire sous les yeux effarés de Draco. Il devait la prendre pour une folle et elle s'en fichait. Son rire résonnait dans toute la pièce et quelques larmes quittèrent ses yeux. Mais aussitôt après, elle redevint de marbre et planta à nouveau son regard meurtrier dans celui du serpent.

\- _Ecoute-moi bien Malfoy,_ cracha-t-elle, _tu peux te croire supérieur à tout le monde et prendre tes grands airs menaçants quand cela te chante pour imposer le respect, mais j'ai cru comprendre que c'était inutile et que les gens te méprisaient, mais après tout c'est ton problème. Il y'a juste une chose que tu dois savoir. Tu ne me fais pas peur et tu auras beau me parler aussi froidement que tu le désires, cela ne changera rien. Tu n'as strictement rien à faire dans cette salle de bain depuis que tu ne mérites plus la place de préfet, alors je t'ordonne de quitter sur le champ cet endroit si tu ne veux pas à nouveau faire perdre des points à ta maison._ Toute sa colère transperçait sa voix et son visage, d'habitude si serein.

\- _Tu m'ordonnes Granger ?_ Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui laissa échapper un rire méprisant. _Laisse-moi te dire une chose, sale sang-de-bourbe. Tu n'es rien et je t'interdis de m'ordonner quoi que ce soit !_ rugit-il. _Il sortit de la baignoire, ruisselant, et se déplaça jusqu'à serrer sa frêle et douce gorge dans sa fine main pâle_.

Elle eut peur, malgré ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. La folie imprégnait les yeux acier du vert et argent. Elle savait qu'à ce moment précis, il était capable de tout et cela la terrorisait. Elle sentait ses forces la quitter au fur et à mesure que le souffle lui manquait.

\- _Lâ-lâche moi..._ murmura-t-elle d'une voix tellement faible qu'elle était à peine perceptible. _Je t'en supplie Draco, lâche-moi._

\- _Ce n'est plus Malfoy maintenant ?_ aboya-t-il, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. _La grande Gryffondor qui clame haut et fort qu'elle n'a pas peur de moi serait-elle en train de me supplier ? Tu es pathétique et cela m'amuse beaucoup à vrai dire,_ affirma-t-il en la lâchant enfin, son sourire en coin redoublant d'intensité.

La lionne s'écroula au sol, la respiration irrégulière et tentant tant bien que mal de récupérer son souffle. Elle avait cru mourir et elle était presque étonnée que ce ne soit pas le cas. C'est d'une voix rendue faible par le manque d'air qu'elle répondit :  
\- _Pathétique, dis-tu ? Parce que toi, tu te crois supérieur peut-être ? Tu as failli me tuer, Malfoy ! Tout ça car je t'ai un peu tenu tête et sûrement blessé dans ton égo de fils à papa pourri gâté ! Tu crois que c'est comme ça qu'on impose son point de vue ?! En étranglant les gens ? C'est toi qui es pathétique Malfoy, toi et seulement toi. Ils ont tous surement raison en fait, j'ai dû me voiler la face, mais tu dois bien être le monstre qu'ils prétendent tous !_ Elle était acerbe.

\- _Je t'interdis de dire ça !_ cria-il. _Tu es la seule qui pense le contraire alors s'il-te-plaît, ne dis pas ça... Sinon, autant remonter tout de suite en haut de la tour d'astronomie,_ souffla-t-il. Draco semblait dépité de dire ça. Oui, elle avait raison, il était pathétique. Comment pouvait-il montrer ainsi ses faiblesses devant cette insignifiante Gryffondor ? Il se sentit stupide. Venait-il vraiment de dire que son avis lui importait ? Qu'il allait faire une connerie si elle lui tournait le dos ? Il était méchant, mauvais, c'était un Malfoy et il la détestait, alors il ne pouvait pas parler comme ça en sa compagnie.

Il lui tourna le dos, cachant sa tristesse, sa honte et sa nudité qu'elle n'avait même pas remarquée, trop occupée à se soucier de la discussion et de sa survie. Elle rougit en se disant que pour la première fois, elle avait vu un homme dans sa tenue d'Adam malgré ses dix-huit ans. Elle se reprit et secoua la tête ; ce n'était pas le moment de penser au néant de sa vie sexuelle et amoureuse. Elle le vit saisir sa serviette et s'entourer la taille avec ; Hermione ne put s'empêcher, malgré son cerveau qui lui hurlait de ne pas le faire, d'admirer les petites gouttelettes d'eau qui perlaient de ses cheveux pour dessiner de vastes arabesques dans son dos pâle et sur ses omoplates. Elle le trouva beau, ainsi vulnérable et espérant qu'au moins une personne ne le considère pas comme son père. Elle se rappela ses bonnes résolutions de la nuit, celles où elle se disait qu'elle l'aiderait.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, et c'est hésitante qu'elle posa sa petite main froide sur son épaule. Elle le sentit frémir, mais il ne bougea pas et ne dit rien. Alors elle prit la parole, peu sûre d'elle.

 _\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, mais plus les gens qui t'entourent le pensent et plus tu le deviens pour te protéger. C'est un cercle vicieux Draco, et ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Je veux t'aider, d'accord ? Mais pour ça, il va falloir que tu me laisse faire._

 _\- M'aider à quoi, Granger ?_ questionna-t-il, à la fois intrigué et rétissant. Il ne manquait plus que ça, que quelqu'un ait pitié de lui, pensa-t-il.

 _\- T'aider à renaître. T'aider à leur montrer qui tu es vraiment._

 _\- Et pourquoi mon ennemie de toujours voudrait m'apporter une quelconque aide ?_ répliqua-t-il acerbe, en se retournant face à elle, lui laissant par la même occasion admirer son torse parfait.

 _\- Tu l'as dit toi-même hier, j'ai besoin de ma bonne action du mois,_ répondit-elle, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

 _\- Marché conclu, Granger, mais n'essaye en aucun cas de me faire des crasses, tu le regretterais amèrement._ Acheva-t-il. Il se rhabilla prestement et quitta la salle de bain des préfets, là où le pacte le plus improbable venait d'être scellé.

OoOoOoO

Elle le regarda partir, soulagée d'être encore en vie et confuse quant à leur dernier échange. Elle avait dit qu'elle l'aiderait, mais comment allait-elle faire ? Et pourquoi avait-il accepté aussi vite son soutien ? Il aurait dû avoir honte qu'une sang-de-bourbe se mêle de ses affaires. Rien ne se passait normalement et cette année s'annonçait bizarre. Cela faisait à peine un mois que les cours avaient repris, et elle avait déjà vu le Prince des Serpentard manquer de se suicider, un homme nu pour la première fois ce qui, soit dit en passant, lui avait procuré une douce chaleur dans le bas ventre après s'en être rendu compte, et enfin, elle avait conclu une sorte de marché avec son pire ennemi. Oui, en effet, ça commençait à faire beaucoup pour un début d'année.

Après avoir pris la précaution, contrairement à Malfoy, de verrouiller magiquement la porte, elle se déshabilla lentement et rentra dans l'eau encore chaude. Hermione constata qu'elle devait être brûlante lorsque le Serpentard l'avait fait couler car encore maintenant, la température était supérieure à la normale.

La Gryffondor s'obligea à ne plus penser à rien, vidant son esprit des moindres pensées qui l'assaillaient. La lionne laissa son imposante crinière flotter autour de sa tête, pensant déjà au temps faramineux qu'elle prendrait pour la démêler un temps soit peu. Puis elle se dit ironiquement que les cheveux fins et soyeux de Draco, eux, ne feraient même pas un nœud, ayant sûrement peur des représailles de leur maître. Elle se gifla intérieurement d'avoir osé imposer son nom et son image à son pauvre cerveau en surdose et ferma les yeux.

OoOoOoO

Draco était perdu dans ses pensées, était-il stupide ?! Avoir accepté l'aide de cette cruche de sang-de-bourbe, il n'en revenait pas, son cerveau avait complètement déraillé ! Il voulut faire demi-tour et lui dire que cette discussion n'avait jamais existée car lui, un Malfoy, ne devrait jamais s'abaisser à recevoir un quelconque soutien d'une fille comme elle. Ce n'était ni possible ni moral ! C'était stupide et irréfléchi, une grosse et belle boulette ! Si hier matin en se réveillant d'un de ses multiples cauchemars il avait su qu'autant de conneries résulteraient de son acte, il se serait abstenu.

Mais au lieu de retourner lui parler, il alla flâner dans le grand parc encore vide et endormi. Il se posa sous un grand saule-pleureur, le cerveau en ébullition. Au fond, que risquait-il ? Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation précaire alors si _elle_ pouvait l'aider, pourquoi pas ? Il profiterait d'elle, redeviendrait populaire puis recommencerait à persécuter cette odieuse miss-je-sais-tout, et si cela ne marchait pas, il lui ferait amèrement regretter. En effet, il ne risquait rien ; son père n'était plus là pour le juger et il ne pouvait pas descendre plus bas dans l'estime des autres, il touchait déjà le fond.

Un sourire sadique fleurit sur ses lèvres, il leur ferait regretter toutes ces insultes et ces coups bas. Oh oui, _ils_ le supplieraient tous de les pardonner et là, il pourrait les faire souffrir comme lui avait souffert.

OoOoOoO

Hermione avait passé sa matinée dans l'eau chaude et se dépêchait désormais de rejoindre ses amis dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Elle leur avait déjà fait faux bond pour le repas du matin et elle ne voulait pas recommencer. C'est légèrement essoufflée qu'elle franchit les portes et qu'elle vit les autres élèves prendre place. Elle n'était pas si en retard que ça. La Gryffondor se dépêcha de rejoindre sa table et s'assit à sa place habituelle entre Ron et Harry.

A peine fut-elle installée que les deux garçons lui sautèrent littéralement dessus pour lui dire bonjour. Ginny et Neville, que la table empêchait de faire étalage de leur affection, se contentèrent de simples signes de la main et de 'bisous volants'. Même Luna, qui pourtant était à la table des Serdaigle, secoua doucement sa main dans sa direction. Les questions sur son absence du matin fusaient, et c'est avec difficulté qu'elle réussit à suivre une discussion. La bonne ambiance était de mise en ce beau week-end d'octobre, Hermione était heureuse et pour la première fois depuis deux jours, elle sortit un beau blond ténébreux de son esprit.

OoOoOoO

Draco était en retard. Les longs couloirs étaient déserts et il entendait le brouhaha qui s'échappait de la grande salle. Il hâta le pas, pestant contre lui-même de s'être endormi au milieu des herbes. Sa robe le grattait, sûrement à cause des feuilles et des brindilles qui s'étaient glissées à l'intérieur, et si quelqu'un l'avait vu, il avait dû perdre toute crédibilité. Au moins, il fallait voir le côté positif, il avait récupéré le sommeil de la nuit dernière, ce n'était pas énorme, mais tout de même un bon début.

Plus il s'approchait de la salle de déjeuner et plus il rêvait d'être, lui aussi, un élève comme les autres qui profitait du samedi midi pour plaisanter. Il se rappelait toutes les discutions endiablées qu'il avait partagé avec Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy et Blaise et ce temps-là lui manquait, celui où il profitait de la vie.

Il n'était qu'à quelques pas de la porte et le bruit devenait assourdissant. Il souffla un grand coup, espérant que son entrée ne soit pas trop remarquée. Pour quelqu'un à la carrure aussi majestueuse et aux cheveux aussi différentiables, ça s'annonçait compliqué.

Le vert et argent franchit les derniers mètres le séparant de son enfer et enclencha le mécanisme de la poignée. Dès qu'il apparut, le silence se fit instantanément et des centaines de paires d'yeux le dévisagèrent. Les étudiants se mirent à chuchoter sur son passage et à glousser bêtement. Draco se sentit mal, mais il avait l'habitude et avança la tête haute. Et c'est seul, comme à l'accoutumée, à plusieurs places d'écart avec les autres Serpentard, qu'il s'assit et commença à manger.

OoOoOoO

Ce spectacle avait toujours répugné Hermione, mais aujourd'hui, après les récents événements, il la rendait complètement malade. Alors brusquement elle se leva et se dirigea dans la direction du prince.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 :** **Collaboration**

 _« Alors brusquement elle se leva et se dirigea dans la direction du prince. »_

Elle s'arrêta devant lui, debout, au milieu de tous. Draco la regarda très étrangement, dans ses yeux on pouvait lire de l'étonnement, mais aussi une très forte envie de meurtre. Ne pensait-elle donc pas qu'il se faisait assez remarquer comme ça ? Il fallait que madame en rajoute une couche ! Même Blaise avait honte de déjeuner avec lui et préférait la compagnie du reste des Serpentard. La salle entière, professeurs et élèves confondus, les regardaient de manière très surprise et perplexe. Leur idole allait voir le monstre ? Quelle drôle de scène pour leurs petits yeux.

\- _Malfoy ?_ Elle parla assez fort, faisant en sorte que tout le monde l'entende. Le silence se fit peu à peu. Elle reprit. _Ce que je vais dire va te paraître stupide, mais depuis maintenant quelque temps je voulais te remercier. Tu sais, pour ce qui s'est passé dans ton manoir, l'année dernière*. Ne crois tout de même pas que ça change quelque chose, on se déteste, mais j'apprécie le fait que tu aies soutenu l'ordre plutôt que les mangemorts. Sur ce, bon appétit la fouine._ Et elle tourna les talons, marchant dignement vers la sortie. Elle entendait dans son dos des murmures étonnés s'élever. Les ' _De quoi parle-t-elle ?_ ', ' _Il les a vraiment aidé ?_ ', ' _Elle est folle d'aller lui parler_ ' résonnaient dans la grande salle. Des filles gloussaient, s'imaginant déjà qu'elles ne seraient pas mal vues si elles reprenaient la séduction du dieu du sexe, abandonnée une année plus tôt. Certains des Serpentard étaient aussi heureux que leur prince remonte dans l'estime de Poudlard. Ils savaient très bien que cette annonce ne suffirait pas, mais c'était un bon début : il pourrait ainsi revenir parmi eux, dans leur groupe de débauche.

La majorité des élèves campaient toujours sur leur position et Hermione savait pertinemment que les convaincre ne serait pas simple. Mais elle était fière de son effet et quitta la salle. Elle avait au moins intéressé les proies les plus faciles et malgré le nombre d'étudiants septiques, elle savait qu'elle y arriverait.

OoOoOoO

Le vert et argent n'en revenait pas. Il suffisait que la meilleure amie du survivant vienne lui dire deux phrases ambigües pour qu'il paraisse moins monstrueux aux yeux de tous. Cette constatation le mit hors de lui, ce n'étaient que des moutons sans pensées personnelles qui ne faisaient que suivre l'avis collectif. Il savait pertinemment que la grande majorité ne savait même pas pourquoi ils le détestaient, les Serpentard en étaient la preuve, tous plus lâches les uns que les autres. Ces vils reptiles ne lui tenaient rigueur de rien, ils ne le pouvaient pas : leurs parents étaient pratiquement tous des mangemorts, la seule différence était que les Malfoy faisaient parti des favoris du Seigneur et Draco avait donc été appelé avant eux tous. Bref, Poudlard était une étable remplie de brouteurs d'herbe en laine.

Il aboya un " _QUOI ?!_ " hargneux à un groupe de cinquième année qui le dévisageait et se précipita vers la sortie, rejoint peu de temps après par Zabini.

OoOoOoO

Hermione s'était isolée, comme à son habitude, dans l'immense bibliothèque de l'école. Elle alla s'assoir à sa place, tout au fond de la salle, cachée derrière de gigantesques étagères croulant sous les ouvrages. Pendant deux longues heures, elle s'avança sur ses devoirs donnés pourtant pour dans un mois, elle ne supportait pas être débordée. La rouge et or sillonna ensuite entre les rayons, espérant trouver un livre intéressant. Et enfin, pour ne pas changer, elle quitta son paradis les bras chargés de dizaines de vieux grimoires effrités traitant de divers sujets. Elle atteignit difficilement sa chambre, chancelant sous leur poids, et s'écroula sur son lit.

La pensée que cette après-midi, on ne peut plus banale pour elle, jurait avec sa matinée mouvementée s'imposa à son esprit. Dans trois heures tout au plus, le dîner serait servi et elle n'avait toujours pas revu Malfoy, pourtant elle aurait vraiment aimé savoir sa réaction face aux événements du repas de ce midi. Elle redoutait leur prochaine confrontation. Peut-être n'avait-il pas apprécié son intervention du déjeuner, ou alors il avait changé d'avis et ne voulait plus de son aide, et s'il l'avait trouvée trop familière et directe ? Les questions tournaient dans sa tête, fusant d'un coté à l'autre de son esprit. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se triturer les méninges, elle avait fait au mieux de ses capacités. Ils se détestaient mutuellement et si le blond n'était pas content, il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller tout seul.

Elle souffla, se redressa et alla s'installer sur son canapé avec un des gros livres qu'elle avait emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt. Lire lui avait toujours vidé la tête.

Alors qu'Hermione était en plein dans un chapitre fascinant sur le mode de vie des elfes de maison, on frappa violemment à la porte. Elle se dirigea, non sans râler, vers la dite porte et ouvrit.

\- _Non mais t'es pas bien ?! C'était quoi ce que tu nous as fait ce midi ?! Serais-tu devenue folle ?!_

Une tornade brune entra dans l'appartement, hurlant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et rouge comme un poivron. Le rouquin qui le suivait la regarda d'un air désolé. Il était bien entendu d'accord avec son meilleur ami, mais depuis qu'il avait brisé le cœur d'Hermione après la guerre, et que, malgré leur baiser, il était ressorti avec Lavande, il essayait de se faire tout petit, espérant être pardonné.

\- _Se taper la discute avec Malfoy, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Tu as vu comment les autres t'ont regardée ? Tu vas être au centre des potins pendant un petit moment. En plus, t'excuser pour une histoire qui date d'à peu près d'un an, il te prends vraiment des envies bizarres parfois !_ c'est essoufflé qu'il termina sa tirade.

La rouge et or se retint de rire face à la mine plus que furieuse de celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il se mettrait dans un état pas possible. En même temps, c'était compréhensible, on parlait de leur ennemi numéro un, le mec qui avait tout fait pour leur pourrir leur scolarité.

Alors durant deux longues heures, elle discuta avec ses meilleurs amis. Bien entendu, la première demi-heure consista à leur expliquer que non, ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé et qu'elle haïssait toujours autant cette fouine détestable et mal élevée. En réponse à leurs multiples questions, elle finit par dire que si elle avait été le voir, c'était par pitié, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. Rassurés, les deux garçons acceptèrent enfin de parler de sujets plus réjouissants et, jusqu'au dîner, le trio ne cessa de rigoler.

OoOoOoO

Draco était toujours en prise avec Blaise, lui expliquant en long en large et en travers pourquoi cette stupide sang de bourbe lui avait parlé. Après de longues minutes de débat, Zabini finit par trouver que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, à la grande surprise du prince, et que se servir du rat de bibliothèque pourrait être très amusant. Une fois qu'il eut vérifié que la haine que cultivait son meilleur ami envers elle était intacte, il le laissa patauger dans ses réflexions tout seul, content d'avoir peut-être trouvé une solution à son isolement.

Une fois seul, le vert et argent se mit à tourner comme un lion en cage, surpris par la réaction de son ami. Alors comme ça, selon lui, devoir fréquenter ce sang impur pourrait fonctionner ? Rien que s'imaginer à devoir faire semblant de l'apprécier lui donnait de l'urticaire. Il n'allait tout de même pas s'abaisser à gaspiller sa salive pour elle, il avait des principes. Déjà, quand elle était venue le voir ce midi, il avait voulu l'envoyer balader alors suivre les conseils de Zabini, aller la voir et faire croire qu'il l'appréciait, c'était juste impossible. Ce dernier pensait qu'elle serait d'autant plus efficace si elle se mettait à bien l'aimer et surtout si elle pensait que c'était réciproque. Bref, il était dans une galère sans nom et ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Se créer une carapace et jouer le mec froid et haineux avait été facile, mais il se doutait que se mettre dans la peau de l'ami modèle, gentil et attentionné serait plus compliqué. Il eut un frisson de dégoût rien qu'en s'imaginant claquer la bise à cette immondice tous les matins. C'était écœurant. Pourquoi, ô grand pourquoi, avait-il accepté ce stupide pacte ?! Foutu moment de faiblesse ! Et s'il allait la voir, il risquait de perdre son dernier ami, Blaise, parce qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté. Le dilemme ne fit pas long feu dans son cerveau, il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Ça seule alternative était donc de se servir de la lionne et lui briser le cœur à la fin.

OoOoOoO

Durant le repas, la rouge et or dut reformuler ses explications à Ginny, Dean, Seamus et Neville et supporter les regards haineux de Lavande et toute sa clique. Elle détestait cette fille, et seule sa relation avec son 'Ronron' lui évitait d'être remise à sa place. Elle soupira, sachant pertinemment qu'une fois sortie de la grande salle, elle devrait à nouveau parler à Luna et Cho qui se questionnaient, comme tous ses amis. Le plus dur dans tout cela, pensa-t-elle, était de ne pas vendre la mèche sur leur pacte, elle se ferait immoler vivante par tout Poudlard si quelqu'un venait à le savoir. Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui proposer son aide, cela entrainait beaucoup trop de complications dans son monde où elle faisait tout pour conserver le calme. Depuis la défaite des ténèbres et après que Ron lui eut brisé le cœur, elle ne désirait qu'une petite vie bien rangée remplie d'études et de livres. Pas d'amour, pas de problèmes, juste de l'encre sur des parchemins plus ou moins en bon état.

Seule la pensée que demain les cours reprendraient et qu'elle n'aurait plus le temps de se prendre la tête avec ces bêtises la fit légèrement sourire. Elle devait vraiment avoir le moral dans les chaussettes pour se réjouir d'aller en classe alors qu'elle connaissait déjà tout ce qu'on y apprenait et qu'elle serait à nouveau entourée d'incultes qui ne savaient rien, se dit-elle. Elle détestait McGonagall de l'avoir forcée à refaire sa septième année, elle connaissait déjà entièrement le programme et était sûre de recevoir un Otimal à ses ASPICS.

Pendant qu'elle se triturait les méninges, Ginny ne la quitta pas des yeux. Elle savait que sa meilleure amie lui cachait quelque chose, et vu les regards furtifs et emplis de haine qu'elle lançait à un blond isolé à la dernière table, elle se doutait que ce n'était pas son dernier devoir de potion qui lui posait problème. La jolie rousse se promit de lui en parler, ainsi qu'à Harry, qui était peut-être au courant de quelque chose. Et puis de toute façon, elle ne cachait rien au beau brun qu'elle apprivoisait petit à petit. Que c'était dur de draguer un homme aveugle - de tout ce qui touchait à l'amour s'entend - !

Après avoir fini son repas, discuté avec les deux demoiselles Serdaigle et jeté un regard meurtrier à son homologue préfet qui voulait lui refiler sa ronde, elle partit se coucher, heureuse de se retrouver enfin dans le silence bienfaiteur de sa chambre.

OoOoOoO

Contrairement à l'excuse que la Gryffondor avait trouvé la veille*, ce soir, Draco alla vraiment descendre plusieurs bouteilles avec son acolyte, espérant noyer dans l'alcool tous ses malheurs. Pathétique, dites-vous ? Oui, complètement cliché en plus, mais pour le moment le Serpentard s'en fichait royalement. Après une bouteille entière à 40° dans le sang, le vert et argent, qui tenait pourtant très bien l'alcool, ne marchait plus très droit et tenait des propos qualifiés de confus. Blaise le regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres, - il n'avait bu qu'un verre et était encore lucide - il était étonné que son ami tienne encore debout bien que difficilement. Il rigola à plusieurs reprise des insultes que Draco formulait contre la terre entière, et encore plus quand celles-ci se consacrèrent uniquement à la petite Granger. Même si demain, il risquait de ne pas se rappeler de la totalité de la soirée et que les cours de la matinée allaient être très difficiles à suivre, il s'était détendu et relaxé, c'était le principal. Zabini eut du mal à le ramener dans le dortoir, car le blond bourré s'était mis à faire un caprice d'enfant, trépignant et criant qu'il n'était pas fatigué. Une fois qu'il fut endormi, le Serpentard lui sortit une potion contre le maux de tête dus aux cuites, cachée dans le double fond de sa table de nuit, et alla à son tour sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Merlin que passer du temps avec Draco lui manquait... il espérait vraiment que la miss je-sais-tout réussisse.

OoOoOoO

Dans le château silencieux, tout le monde, adultes et élèves confondus, dormait d'un sommeil réparateur agréable. Tout le monde, sauf elle. Pansy tournait et retournait dans son lit, se demandant pourquoi diable cette affreuse sang de bourbe avait adressée la parole à son Draco. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis qu'il était devenu la risée de Poudlard, de peur de se couvrir de honte, mais n'avait tout de même pas abandonné ses espoirs de devenir un jour une Malfoy crainte et respectée. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de le trouver attirant et, que ce soit de l'amour ou non, se jurait, à chaque fois qu'elle partageait son lit pour le distraire, qu'un jour il lui appartiendrait. Et voir le rat de bibliothèque lui parler alors qu'elle ne le pouvait pas la rendait malade. Si cette petite impertinente continuait, elle lui ferait amèrement regretter. Méfie-toi, petite rouge et or, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses et l'insignifiante Parkinson pendue au bras du prince depuis la première année n'était pas une Serpentard pour rien. Elle sourit, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était bien plus dangereuse que ce qu'elle voulait bien laisser paraître, la marque sur son bras gauche dont personne de vivant ne connaissait l'existence en était la preuve.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : Incontrolable**

 _« Méfie-toi, petite rouge et or, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses »_

La matinée avait été atroce pour nos deux ennemis. Hermione s'était ennuyée à mourir dans tous ses cours et, malgré sa potion, Draco avait eu une migraine atroce, aggravée par les babillages des professeurs. Une fois à table pour le repas de midi, l'une se plaignit à qui voulait bien l'entendre de l'incompétence de certains enseignants et du caractère inintéressant de leurs cours, qu'elle jugeait simples et inintéressants et l'autre rumina seul, se sermonnant d'avoir autant bu un dimanche soir.

Du côté des Gryffondor, tout était normal et, comme quasiment tous les jours, Harry se moqua gentiment de sa meilleure amie, lui disant que si elle passait moins de temps dans la bibliothèque, cela n'arriverait pas. Hermione bougonna un peu pour la forme puis se mit à discuter avec ses amis.

Sa bonne humeur retomba seulement lorsque sa deuxième heure de l'après-midi arriva, le cours de potion. Si elle redoutait bien une chose, c'était de se retrouver devant un Rogue grincheux et sarcastique entouré de Serpentard. Il avait beau être du côté des gentils, il n'appréciait tout de même pas les Gryffondors et encore moins cette élève modèle exaspérante à ses yeux. Quelle plaie, ce cours ! Elle avait en plus la malchance de se retrouver en binôme avec Seamus, autant dire qu'avec son niveau dans cette matière - il lui arrivait souvent de faire exploser des objets ou des mixtures et de se retrouver couvert de cendre et les cheveux hérissés - elle ne le laissait pratiquement rien toucher et travaillait seule, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas, vu les notes que cela lui rapportait.

Bien entendu, elle eut fini sa potion en première, bien entendu, Rogue lui lança quelques répliques désagréables et enleva dix points à Gryffondor sans raison, bien entendu, elle fulmina pendant tout le cours contre le blond qui pouffait à chacune des répliques du professeur et bien entendu, elle courut se réfugier dans la bibliothèque à la fin de ces deux heures infernales. C'était définitivement et irrévocablement une journée de merde.

OoOoOoO

Quand la rouge et or fut sortie, Draco se mit à la suivre. Si elle devait l'aider, autant que ce soit efficace et rapide. Il arriva à sa suite dans l'antre des livres et la rejoignit au dernier rayon. Il allait faire part de sa présence mais s'arrêta au dernier moment. Hermione était recroquevillée dans un coin, assise par terre et le dos appuyé contre une étagère. Elle avait perdu son air supérieur d'élève parfaite, ce qui surprit le Serpentard et le mit mal à l'aise, elle semblait presque normale ainsi, sanglotante. Et par un réflexe qu'il condamnera par la suite, il alla s'asseoir à même le sol, à ses côtés, silencieux.

\- _Raconte_ , dit-il après quelques secondes qu'il trouvait gênantes.

Elle releva la tête, surprise, puis répliqua d'une voix anormalement faible :  
\- _Depuis quand es-tu là ?_

\- _Assez longtemps pour voir que ça ne va pas,_ répondit-il, sa voix ne laissant percevoir aucune émotion. Elle ne répondit pas, détournant le regard.

\- _Raconte,_ répéta t-il une nouvelle fois, toujours aussi neutre.

\- _Dégage_ , cracha t-elle. Et c'est un simple non qu'elle eut pour réponse. Elle souffla d'exaspération, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Avoir la compagnie de Malfoy dans ce genre de moment et lui raconter sa vie n'était vraiment pas son remède miracle préféré pour se sentir mieux. _Puis-je savoir pourquoi mon malheur t'intéresse ?_ questionna t-elle, réticente.

\- _Il ne m'intéresse pas Granger, c'est juste pour me procurer le bonheur de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir une vie de merde,_ dit-il sarcastique. _Et puis, si c'est mon ennemie de toujours qui souffre, c'est d'autant plus jouissif,_ acheva t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

\- _Ouf tu me rassures ! J'aurais presque pu penser que le grand Draco Malfoy était devenu guimauve et se souciait un tant soit peu des autres..._ susurra t-elle provocatrice.

\- _Va te faire voir Granger !_ pesta t-il. Elle se mit à rire, d'un rire léger, faisant évacuer son stress accumulé durant la journée.

\- _Pas sans toi, Malfoy !_ répliqua t-elle en se relevant, séchant les dernières larmes toujours présentes sur ses joues. _Peux-tu au moins me confier pourquoi je devrais te raconter ma vie ?_

\- _Parce que si tu es seule à pleurer au fond d'une bibliothèque, c'est que tu n'as personne d'autre pour le faire._

Il marquait un point. Dès la fin du cours, elle avait vu Ginny aller glousser avec Lavande pendant qu'Harry, Ron, Neville et toute sa clique parlaient quidditch. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle se sentait vraiment à part et seule. Elle était ni le genre de fille à qui les copines allaient raconter leurs histoires de mecs, ni une femme assez sportive pour discuter toute la journée avec les garçons. Elle était juste là pour les devoirs ou pour échanger quelques banalités pendant les repas et cela commençait à lui peser.

 _\- Que veux-tu savoir ?! Que mes parents sont en Australie, ne se souvenant même plus qu'ils ont une fille, et qu'ils me manquent ! Que celui que j'aimais depuis la première année a préféré ressortir avec une potiche complètement stupide, qui en plus me méprise, malgré notre baiser ! Que le peu de vrais amis que je possède ne peuvent même pas me parler plus de trente minutes sans être gênés de n'avoir aucun point en commun avec moi ! Qu'aucun homme ne me regarde comme une vraie femme mais comme un rat de bibliothèque ou une plume à papote spéciale devoirs ! Que j'ai été obligée de redoubler cette foutue année alors que je possède déjà les connaissances requise pour avoir un optimal aux ASPICS ! Que les cours de potion sont un enfer entre Rogue qui me méprise et mon binôme incompétent ! Ou peut-être que j'ai dû supporter les remontrances d'une dizaine d'élèves que j'apprécie juste parce que j'ai eu la merveilleuse idée d'aider un abruti !_ Elle était essoufflée après sa tirade, mais soulagée d'avoir enfin pu dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, même si son interlocuteur n'était autre que l'abruti qu'elle avait cité.

Draco ne releva même pas sa dernière phrase et regardait plutôt la Gryffondor d'un air étonné. C'était rare de la voir dans tous ses états et il était très surpris qu'elle lui ait dit tout ça, c'était Malfoy, tout de même ! Puis il se mit à réfléchir à ses paroles. Se pouvait-il que tout ça soit vrai et que la grande Hermione Granger n'ait pas tout pour être heureuse ? Il l'avait toujours imaginée entourée de dizaines et de dizaines de petits toutous la suivant comme son ombre, et de livres, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Ces révélations brisaient l'image superficielle qu'il avait d'elle et il la détestait encore plus pour ça : c'était tellement plus simple de cultiver ses idéaux de sang pur sur une image parfaite et sans profondeur que sur quelqu'un d'humain ! Et tous ces préjugés étaient la seule chose qui lui restait de concret dans cette vie, il ne pouvait pas les abandonner.

Elle se tourna vers Draco qui la regardait, une lueur indéchiffrable et pleine de haine dans les yeux. _Va-t-en maintenant,_ cracha-t-elle, insupportée par le Serpentard toujours aussi mystérieux.

\- _Quand comprendras-tu qu'il ne faut pas me donner d'ordres ?!_ Cria-t-il en se relevant, menaçant.

\- _Sale serpent !_ persifla la rouge et or, pointant sa baguette dans sa direction, espérant ainsi le faire partir.

\- _Tu me menaces maintenant ?!_ Il la lui arracha des mains et sortit la sienne de sous sa robe pour les entourer d'un bouclier insonorisant, s'assurant ainsi ne pas être dérangés.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir. Sa baguette avait roulé à plusieurs mètres d'elle et, malgré le fait que Draco eut rangé la sienne, elle se savait beaucoup moins forte.

\- _Ma petite Granger, tu ne devrais pas être aussi insolente... Tes yeux ne sont pas faits pour exprimer autant de colère..._ souffla-t-il doucement en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle. _Tu ne dois pas être si triste que ça pour que ma simple présence t'ait fait arrêter de pleurer... Tu as juste besoin qu'on te change les idées..._ Il avait murmuré ça sensuellement et se tenait désormais à moins d'un pas de la jeune fille.

Elle eut à peine le temps de lui dire de s'écarter qu'il lui saisit les poignets, la plaquant par la même occasion contre l'étagère. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait. Était-ce la lueur de défi qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux ? Son envie indéfinissable de la remettre à sa place, de la punir de son affront ? Il l'ignorait, mais cela avait été instinctif et il était devenu incontrôlable.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, pas comme ça, pas ici, pas avec lui ! Elle se débattait de toutes ses forces, s'enfonçant davantage les ouvrages dans le dos. Elle était terrifiée. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Il aurait dû être dégoûté de la toucher, de sentir sa peau contre la sienne mais il paraissait tout le contraire, enivré de ce contact avec le corps d'une femme. La rouge et or ne parvenait pas à se dégager, ses coups n'atteignaient pas sa cible ou ne semblaient même pas la chatouiller. La voix devenue rauque du blond vint lui caresser les tympans, achevant de la terroriser :

\- C _hut... Je ne te ferai pas de mal, tu devrais le savoir, je ne suis pas un monstre... Mais à 18 ans, tu dois bien savoir qu'il n'y a rien de mieux pour se vider la tête... Le stress devait être tellement présent pendant votre chasse aux horcruxes que vous avez dû expérimenter avec la belette et Potter, ce n'est pas nouveau pour toi._

Hermione avait senti le sourire du Serpentard dans son cou durant toute sa tirade et, à bout de nerfs, laissa partir son coude qui coupa le souffle au vert et argent. Celui-ci resserra davantage son étreinte et c'est d'une voix devenue glaciale et terrifiante qu'il reprit :

\- _Aurais-tu peur, Granger ? Tu ne devrais pas ! Cela fera bientôt six mois qu'aucune fille ne m'approche, alors tu peux être sûre de passer un moment inoubliable !_

Il sella leurs lèvres. C'était dur, froid, empli de haine. Il lui faisait mal et s'en fichait, se délectant de sa souffrance et de l'odeur parfumée de sa peau. D'une main experte, il arracha la chemise de la Gryffondor, parsemant chaque passerelle de son corps de baisers. Il ne pensait qu'à lui et à son besoin bestial. Il était devenu inhumain et ne remarqua même pas les perles salées qui inondaient les joues de sa victime. Une de ses mains s'attaqua à sa poitrine, envoyant valser la dernière barrière qui l'en séparait, pendant que l'autre avait ramené les poignets de la jeune fille au-dessus de sa tête et les tenait fermement.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire, obligée de subir les caresses tactiles et buccales de plus en plus douloureuses de son bourreau sur son buste. Elle n'avait jamais été touchée de la sorte et elle s'était imaginée à de si nombreuses reprises sa première fois parfaite et romantique qu'au moment présent, alors qu'il cherchait à nouveau ses lippes, elle voulait mourir. Elle avait subi les douleurs atroces du doloris au manoir Malfoy presque un an auparavant, mais ce qu'elle était en train de vivre à cause de l'être le plus abject qui lui avait été donné de rencontrer, était pour elle la pire des tortures. Elle avait envie de vomir. Tout cela l'écœurait, chaque frottement entre son corps et celui de son ennemi la révulsait. Elle ne ressentait aucun plaisir, rien, juste la douleur lancinante qui traversait ses avant-bras. A chaque geste brusque du blond, elle sentait les hématomes qui ne tarderaient pas à apparaître sur sa peau pâle. Elle était désespérée, elle avait beau se débattre, cela ne changeait rien. A part, peut-être, faire resserrer l'étreinte du vert et argent sur son corps frêle. Comment exprimer son dégoût ? Comment exprimer sa terreur ? Comment définir en de simples mots ce que ressent une jeune fille dans un moment aussi terrible ? On ne le peut pas. Elle ne le pouvait pas. C'était, à ses yeux, impossible de décrire la souffrance, autant physique que morale, qu'elle ressentait lorsque ses lèvres humides et froides embrassaient durement sa peau. Alors elle fermait les yeux, refusant de voir le désir dans son regard acier et essayant de retenir les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues.

Draco continuait de la toucher, de satisfaire ses envies malsaines, comme si sa vie en dépendait. A ce moment-là, que ce soit Granger ou une autre, il s'en fichait. Que son sang soit impur également. Il était devenu dépendant de ce contact, de pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur cette peau laiteuse. Cela lui avait tellement manqué durant ces longs mois de solitude que c'était presque devenu vital. Il trouvait sa peau douce, son parfum envoûtant. Il découvrait son corps magnifique dont il avait toujours ignoré l'existence, camouflé sous des robes trop lâches et grandes. Ses mains se baladaient inlassablement, redessinant ses courbes et ses formes, se perdant même dans ses cheveux soyeux.

Au moment où il franchit la barrière de sa jupe, celui où il allait commencer à découvrir l'intimité de sa victime, il perçut enfin les sanglots d'Hermione. Ils avaient redoublé d'intensité et même son cerveau embué de désir ne pouvait plus les occulter. Il s'empara à nouveau de sa bouche, comme pour la rassurer, et ce fut quand il voulut reprendre son souffle qu'il les entendit. Les trois mots. Ces trois petits mots inaudibles qu'elle avait murmuré entre deux hoquets de larmes. " _Je suis vierge_ ". Ces quelques syllabes avaient résonné dans son esprit embrumé, si bien qu'il avait cessé tout mouvement. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux un infime instant, juste assez longtemps pour que Draco se rende compte de l'erreur qu'il venait de faire et du mal qu'il avait causé. Et dans sa tête il s'hurla la vérité : _je suis un monstre_.

\- _Pardonne moi_ , souffla-t-il. Et il partit en courant, laissant la Gryffondor s'effondrer au sol, le visage baigné de larmes.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : Obsession**

 _« Et il partit en courant, laissant la Gryffondor s'effondrer au sol, le visage baigné de larmes. »_

Combien de temps était-elle restée là ? Au sol, à dessécher son corps, faisant couler ses larmes pendant des heures, peut-être plus, peut-être moins. Hermione ne savait pas et, pour dire vrai, elle s'en fichait. Cela pourrait faire des mois qu'elle gisait sur le bois froid que ça ne changerait rien. De toute façon, elle ne voulait pas sortir, elle ne souhaitait pas affronter la vie qui l'attendait dehors. Elle ne supporterait pas de voir Ron dévorer les lèvres de cette pouf de Lavande, d'entendre Harry lui demander, un sourire stupide sur le visage, si elle allait bien, si elle avait fini ses devoirs, si ça c'était bien passé. Non ! Non non et non ça n'allait pas. Non non et non ça ne c'était pas bien passé, un mec, qui de plus est son pire ennemi, avait failli abuser d'elle, comment est-ce que ça pourrait aller ?! Mais surtout, comment pourrait-elle leur dire à eux ? A celui qu'elle avait aimé et à son meilleur ami, à deux garçons, à deux Gryffondors ennemis de Serpentard, à Ron et Harry, ennemis jurés de Draco Malfoy. Comment pourrait-elle leur dire sans qu'ils prennent des risques ? Sans qu'ils risquent d'être blessés ou pire, tués, par un Malfoy grognon quand on le réveille de sa sieste ? C'était impossible et c'est pour cela qu'elle garderait ça pour elle, qu'elle l'enfouirait au plus profond de sa personne. Elle ne pouvait en parler à personne d'autre, à aucun autre de ses amis, ils n'étaient pas assez proches, pas assez compréhensifs, pas assez discrets pour garder ça pour eux.

Ne restait plus qu'à savoir la manière dont elle allait le gérer, seule. Le ressasser sans cesse ne l'aiderait pas, alors ne restait plus qu'à oublier. Ça ne serait pas simple, quasi impossible, mais il fallait qu'elle y arrive. C'était vital. Utiliser le sort d'oubliette sur elle-même était bien trop dangereux et elle n'avait personne à qui demander. Elle ne pouvait pas se fournir les ingrédients nécessaires à la confection d'une potion. Elle n'avait aucun recours à part ne plus y penser. Oui, bon d'accord, ça s'avérait compliqué.

Elle était détruite de l'intérieur. Elle avait beau essayer d'être sarcastique, de chercher des solutions, rien n'arrivait à l'apaiser. Elle sentait encore la brûlure de ses mains, son odeur emplissait l'air environnant. Cette bibliothèque avait toujours été son sanctuaire, son paradis et maintenant elle le voyait partout, son ombre ondulait devant ses yeux. Elle devenait folle, il fallait qu'elle se lève, qu'elle aille nettoyer son corps qu'il avait souillé.

OoOoOoO

Malgré ce que l'on aurait pu penser, cette nuit-là, Hermione dormit comme un bébé. Le trop plein d'émotions avait eu raison d'elle, et c'est reposée qu'elle se convainquit d'affronter cette journée. Elle ne fit pas grand-chose, parlant le plus possible avec ses amis pour paraître normale et se changer les idées. Elle suivit les cours de son mieux, se concentrant sur des notions qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur et prenant des notes qu'elle ne relirait jamais. Elle fut studieuse pendant le cours de potion et même Seamus qui manqua de faire capoter leur breuvage ne réussit pas à l'énerver. Son comportement était si étrange et irréprochable que le professeur Rogue, ce grand adepte du sarcasme, n'arriva pas à lui lancer la moindre remarque cinglante. C'était une journée particulière mais elle s'attendait à bien pire, bien sûr le blond ne quitta pas ses pensées une seule seconde et elle se retrouva même à songer que c'était étrange qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore vu ce jour-là, mais elle réussit à limiter les dégâts et ne pas trop ressasser les événements de la veille. Peut-être qu'elle y arriverait en fin de compte et qu'oublier n'était pas perdu d'avance.

OoOoOoO

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, dégoulinante, en même temps que toutes les filles du dortoir alarmées par son cri. Ça lui avait paru tellement réel... Elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux une heure plus tard, horrifiée par les images qui défilaient dans son esprit. Dès que ses paupières se fermaient, elle revivait la scène, revoyant tout en détail et revivant chaque émotion. Dès que le noir l'entourait, elle sentait à nouveau ses poignets la lancer, ses bleus la faire souffrir. Elle ressentait à nouveau la douleur, la brûlure de sa chair. Elle revoyait ses yeux, ses énormes abysses glaciaux emplis de folie. La rouge et or ne dormit pas de la nuit, terrorisée à l'idée de sombrer dans le sommeil et de vivre à nouveau l'épisode de la bibliothèque. Ses cauchemars lui avaient semblé tellement vrais ! Elle s'était trompée. Oui, elle pourrait faire comme si de rien était la journée, oui, elle pourrait se changer les idées, oui, ses amis pourraient lui permettre de ne plus y penser quelques heures mais tous les soirs, quand l'obscurité l'entourera et qu'elle sera à nouveau seule, les souvenirs reviendront. Elle avait été bien sotte d'avoir cru qu'en une journée, tout pourrait disparaître. Elle aurait beau faire ce qu'elle voudrait, jamais les cauchemars ne la laisseraient en paix. Ils la hanteraient, la forçant à se rappeler. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier et ça la rendait malade. Elle devrait vivre avec ça pour toujours à cause de lui. Toute sa vie, même quand ils ne seraient plus à Poudlard, elle revérait son visage. Alors oui, avec le temps, le souvenir s'apaiserait, devancé par celui de son mariage, de la naissance de ses enfants, par tout ce qui construit une vie et qui se grave à jamais dans un coin du cerveau humain, mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne disparaîtrait. Elle le savait, et, quand elle s'y attendrait le moins, il resurgirait des décombres de sa tête. Quand ? Pendant sa nuit de noce ? Quand celui qu'elle aimera voudra la découvrir, reverra-t-elle les vieux grimoires élimés et son regard acier ? Elle eut envie de hurler. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ?! Lui gâcher ses nuits jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?! Elle lui ferait payer, c'était une promesse. Un sourire mauvais et sadique se dessina sur son visage. Oh oui, il le regretterait ; le faire regretter, le faire souffrir deviendrait une obsession, son obsession. _Elle se vengerait_.

OoOoOoO

Draco tournait en rond. Cela ferait bientôt deux jours qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Pas à cause des cauchemars, non, il n'en faisait plus depuis cette fameuse nuit où sa vie aurait pu s'achever. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil était cette obsession qui ne le quittait pas.

Il se repassait en boucle l'incident de la bibliothèque comme il aimait l'appeler, cherchant encore et toujours la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas été dégoûté de la toucher, et celle qui lui expliquerait pourquoi il ne la haïssait pas - encore un peu plus que précédemment - de l'avoir salie, elle, la sang impur. Certaines hypothèses lui venaient, bien entendu, mais il les rejetait toutes en bloc, ne voulant pas s'y abaisser, ne voulant pas croire que lui, Malfoy, pouvait ressentir ça.

Et pourtant, après deux longues nuit à admirer la lune, abrité du vent par les branches d'un arbre, il ne pouvait plus les exclure. Oui, il avait pitié d'elle, oui, il était compatissant car ce qu'elle avait vécu était atroce ; contrairement à lui, elle avait dû être répugnée par ses contacts et devait le détester encore plus qu'auparavant, il en était sûr. Oui, il s'en voulait de lui avoir infligé ça. Même elle ne le méritait pas, c'était infâme, bestial, sûrement douloureux, c'était l'œuvre d'un monstre.

Le temps continuait de s'écouler, doucement, normalement, suivant son cours et ne prenant pas compte de la détresse de ces pauvres mortels, de se besoin urgent du jeune homme de faire une pause, de réfléchir. Le temps s'arrêtait-il, ralentissait-il seulement, lorsque qu'un sort impardonnable allait s'abattre sur un pauvre innocent ? Lui laissait-il le temps de s'en sortir ? D'échapper à son destin funèbre ? Non, bien sûr que non, il regarde, il attend, il admire. Ce nourrissant de la douleur des vivants, puisant la force de s'écouler inlassablement et irrévocablement. Draco n'aimait pas le temps, le temps qui s'échappe, emportant avec lui l'être aimé. Draco n'aimait rien. Ni la terre qui continuerait de tourner même sans sa présence, ni l'eau qui, au lieu de le purifier, glissait sur sa carapace comme sur un mur de pierre, ni l'air qui permettait à ses rêves, même les plus fous, de s'envoler, ni le feu qui brûlait tous ses espoirs, ne laissant en lui qu'un abime noir et béant pouvant seulement être refermé par un amour qu'il ne recevra jamais, de la part de personne.

Il fallait qu'il s'excuse, qu'il se fasse pardonner. Ses agissements le hantaient, le rendant complètement fou. Il ne pouvait pas vivre avec ce sentiment, celui d'avoir brisé quelqu'un. Il souhaitait que personne ne finisse comme lui, que personne ne soit détruit comme il l'avait été par son père et ses idéaux stupides. Il n'était pas gentil, pas du genre à s'excuser, pas d'humeur à faire ami-ami avec une sang de bourbe, mais il avait honte. De ses actes, certes, mais également de la façon dont il s'était enfui, laissant une jeune fille à demi-nue et en pleurs sur le parquet d'une bibliothèque.

Elle était devenue son obsession, douloureuse et lancinante. Lui rappelant à chaque nouvelle seconde qui il était vraiment, un pourri, un enfoiré qui suivait le chemin de son père. Avait-il fait ça, lui ? Avait-il essayé d'abuser de quelqu'un ? Avait-il réussi ? C'était-il abaissé à ça ou ce crime lui était exclusivement réservé à lui, fils indigne qui salissait leur sang ?

Toutes ces réflexions lui labouraient le crâne. Il n'en pouvait plus. Demain il irait lui parler. Demain...

OoOoOoO

Le fameux demain arriva bien trop vite. Et après une énième nuit blanche, le Serpentard n'avait plus du tout envie d'être ce demain. Essayer de tenir des propos sensés, ne pas s'énerver et insulter la sang de bourbe avec une envie assommante de dormir ne serait pas simple. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit, sortant une bouteille de 18 ans d'âge. Il ne buvait jamais le matin, mais aujourd'hui serait l'exception qui confirme la règle. Il se servit un verre de whisky pur feu et le descendit d'une traite avant de jeter le récipient à travers la pièce et d'apporter le goulot à ses lèvres. Le liquide ambré lui brûla la gorge, creusant un sillon au fin fond de ses entrailles. Le bruit du cristal se brisant contre le mur fit grogner une bonne partie des loques du dortoir, ils étaient vraiment tous dans un sale état... la veille, un samedi soir, les Serpentard avaient organisé une jolie petite fête et le vert et agent pouvait être sûr de ne pas être dérangé avant pas mal de temps.

Après une courte douche, il s'admira longuement dans la glace de la salle de bain. D'énormes taches violettes soulignaient son regard glacé. Il faisait vraiment peur à voir, sa peau, encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, lui donnait un air cadavérique et son teint était cireux. Il partit rapidement comme un fuyard, ne supportant plus la vue du fantôme lui faisant face.

OoOoOoO

Ce dimanche, les visites à pré-au-lard étaient autorisées pour les cinq, six et septième année, et c'est emmitouflé dans sa chaude cape que Draco quitta Poudlard sous la rosée de l'aurore. Après être sorti de l'enceinte de l'établissement, il transplana et réapparut devant un énorme portail en fer forgé. Il l'entrouvrit, se faufila dans l'embrasure et s'engagea sur l'allée sablonneuse. Un immense manoir se dessinait dans la lumière du soleil levant et la brume lui donnait un air spectral. Le blond soupira et s'avança lentement, il bifurqua à droite, sortant du sentier tracé, et se dirigea près d'un majestueux chêne, au moins centenaire. Il s'arrêta dessous et admira la petite parcelle d'herbe de quelques mètres carrés entourée d'une clôture sculptée d'une centaine de centimètres de haut. Il l'enjamba, n'ayant pas envie de faire le tour pour passer par la petite porte, et s'arrêta devant une des quelques pierres tombales se trouvant là. Il n'était pas revenu depuis l'enterrement et la nature avait commencé à reprendre ses droits. De la mousse recouvrait en partie le nom doré des défunts, et des ronces essayaient d'escalader la tombe. Le Serpentard sortit sa baguette de sa poche et fit un léger mouvement de poignet, redonnant au monument mortuaire toute sa splendeur. La pierre noire et brillante reflétait les contours de son visage qu'il avait fui quelques instants plus tôt. Il s'assit dans l'herbe humide, son regard vide se perdant dans le néant, fixant un point imaginaire entre le C et le I de Lucius... Puis il s'écroula, tressaillant lorsque ses bras et son buste entrèrent en contact avec le froid du caveau. Trois longues heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, dans le silence le plus complet, seulement souillé par le bruit de sanglot de l'adolescent ou plutôt l'enfant. Oui, l'enfant, car c'est ce que Draco était, un tout petit bébé qui n'avait pas été assez protégé, pas assez aimé et envoyé dans la vie des grands bien trop tôt... C'était de leur faute à eux ! Il donna un coup hargneux, plein de désespoir, et sa peau se déchira au niveau des articulations de son poing.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : Souffre**

 _\- Je suis sûr qu'ils vont gagner !_

 _\- Mais puisque je te dis que non ! Leur attrapeur est nul !_

 _\- Même pas vrai ! Et puis de toute façon, ils ont le meilleur gardien de la dernière décennie !_

 _\- Et alors ? Je te rappelle que le vif d'or fait gagner 150 à l'équipe !_

 _\- Je ne suis pas stupide ! Mais on marquera 170 points et on gagnera ce foutu match !_

 _\- Arrête de te sentir aussi concerné et de dire ON, tu ne pourras même pas voir le match de toute façon._

 _\- Bien sûr que si ! George y sera, et il m'a appris un sort permettant de recevoir les images du match en direct qu'il me retransmettra !_

 _\- Ça, ce n'est pas juste !_

 _\- Et bah tant pis pour toi !_

\- _STOP !_ Ron rentra bien vite la langue qu'il tirait en direction d'Harry dans sa bouche, se la mordant au passage.

\- _Mais pourquoi tu cries comme ça ?_ dit-il d'une petite voix.

\- _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Mais parce que ça deux heures, deux putain de longues heures que vous débattez sur le match de quidditch de demain ! Et pour quoi au final ?! Rien, puisque messieurs ne sont pas foutus de se mettre d'accord !_

 _\- Tu es sûr que ça va, Hermione ?_ Demanda un Harry hésitant.

\- _NON,_ hurla-t-elle, _non, ça fait quatre jours que ça ne va pas et aucun de vous deux n'a été en mesure de le remarquer ! Salut !_

La rouge et or partit en trombe sous les yeux ébahis de ses deux compères, franchement, des fois, ils la trouvaient bizarre.

La lionne était sur les nerfs depuis son réveil. Elle avait reçu, le matin même, un joli petit oiseau en papier qui n'avait pas rempli son cœur de joie. Il avait osé lui donner rendez-vous ? Ce lâche se prenait pour qui ?! Après ce qui c'était passé, comment pouvait-il espérer une seule seconde qu'elle viendrait... Elle ne comptait pas y aller, mais les deux abrutis qui lui servaient d'ami l'avaient mis hors d'elle, et c'est sans vraiment y faire attention que ses pas la guidèrent vers l'un des cachots délaissés de l'établissement. Au moins, ici, elle aurait une bonne raison de s'énerver. Plus elle s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de l'école et plus la fraîcheur se faisait ressentir. Les énormes pierres taillées en voûte renvoyaient une atmosphère glacée et, après avoir frissonné à plusieurs reprises, la rouge et or resserra sa cape autour de sa silhouette chétive.

Elle y était. Les quelques vieilles bougies magiques renvoyaient de funestes ombres sur les parois froides du couloir. Maintenant qu'elle se tenait devant cette massive porte abîmée et que son énervement s'était quelque peu dissipé, elle n'était plus trop sûre d'avoir envie d'être là. Elle voulut faire demi-tour, après tout, elle ne lui devait rien et n'était en aucun cas obligée d'être ici à se les cailler pour dire bonjour à son pire cauchemar. Et puis de toute façon, il devait déjà être parti, si toutefois il était venu, car le rendez-vous qu'il lui avait fixé aurait dû avoir lieu il y'a de ça une quarantaine de minutes. Voilà c'était ça, elle allait rentrer gentiment au dortoir et s'excuser auprès de Ron et Harry.

Avant de rebrousser chemin, la jeune femme approcha sa main du montant de bois, elle avait lu tant de choses à propos des vieux cachots dans "l'histoire de Poudlard" que jeter un coup d'œil ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique pour sa culture, n'est-ce pas ? C'était pathétique comme excuse... Alors elle poussa le lourd battant de bois. L'intérieur était sombre, seule la flamme d'une chandelle vacillait dans le coin gauche de la pièce. Il l'avait attendu, là, au sol, assis sur la pierre froide. Ses jambes étaient écartées et à moitié repliées près de son torse, ses coudes étaient posés dessus et il donnait l'impression de regarder le plafond, la tête légèrement en arrière. Pourtant ses yeux étaient fermés. Il semblait serein, comme s'il dormait. Peut-être était-ce le cas.

 _\- Tu es enfin là._

Sa voix avait résonné contre les parois humides. Son intonation était calme, ne faisant paraître aucune émotion. C'était la première fois qu'il ne lui parlait pas avec haine et, malgré ses yeux fermés, elle crut apercevoir le vrai Draco, celui sans son masque de froideur, celui que personne ne connaissait. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et s'avança un petit peu plus dans le cachot.

 _\- Je ne voulais pas venir._

 _\- Je sais._

Silence.

 _\- Pourquoi es-tu là ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas._

A nouveau, plus aucun son ne se fit entendre. Il ouvrit les yeux, croisa son regard et aussitôt il les baissa, regardant le sol, gêné. Il semblait mener contre lui-même un violent combat. Son esprit était ailleurs, cherchant sans doute la meilleure chose à dire. Elle attendit.

 _\- Si je suis ici c'est... c'est pour te dire..._

Il souffla.

 _\- te dire que... que je..._

Il souffla encore.

 _\- Je... Rien_

Rien ?! Les yeux de la Gryffondor s'obscurcirent d'un seul coup. Tout ça pour ça ? Tout ça pour _rien_ ? Il l'avait fait venir pour _rien_ ? La colère s'immisça en elle, après ce qu'il c'était passé, il osait lui donner un rendez-vous pour _rien_ ?

 _\- Alors je m'en vais !_ cracha-t-elle.

 _\- Granger non, attends, s'il te plaît !_ Il ne s'était toujours pas défait du ton calme et posé qu'il avait adopté à son arrivée. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, la tête tournée vers le ciel. _Je... Je tiens à m'excuser Gran... euh Hermione ! Je regrette ce que j'ai fait, je ne voulais pas, ça ne me ressemble pas. Je ne suis pas ce genre de type, tu le sais._

Hermione eut l'impression de voir un gamin s'excusant d'avoir volé une chocogrenouille dans le tiroir de la cuisine. Pitoyable. La haine la saisit, après ce qu'il c'était passé, elle méritait mieux qu'une phrase bateau apprise par cœur et ayant pour seul but d'obtenir sa pitié.

 _\- Je ne sais rien ! Je pensais qu'il restait quelque chose en toi à sauver mais je me suis trompée ! Tu es comme ton père, un sale monstre !_ Elle avait hurlé, les larmes aux yeux, souffrant d'être si près de lui. Il la dévisagea un long moment et d'une voix quasi inaudible, murmura :

 _\- Tu le pense vraiment ?_ Pathétique, il se revoyait quelques jours plus tôt, dans la salle de bain des préfets, tenant la même discussion. N'apprendrait-il donc jamais de ses erreurs ?

 _\- Oui._ Tranchant, sec, haineux, son ton était sans appel. Elle vit la souffrance se peindre sur son visage, ses traits se tendre. Il souffrait et elle en jouissait, savourant le début de sa vengeance. Elle ne voulait pas de ses excuses, elle voulait juste qu'il ait mal, très mal. Une petite voix lui hurlait que ce n'était pas elle, qu'elle n'était pas comme ça, mais elle essayait tant bien que mal de la faire taire. Elle en avait besoin, c'était vital, comme manger, comme boire, comme... oublier. Elle se répugnait elle-même mais tant pis, elle ne devait pas flancher.

Une larme solitaire perla de l'œil du blond. Alors en fin de compte, c'était vrai ce qu'ils disaient tous ? Il avait réussi à perdre la seule personne qui croyait encore en lui, il était pathétique. Hermione amorça un pas vers lui, par réflexe. Pourquoi était-elle si faible ?! Il la méritait cette larme ! Mais, lâche, elle abandonna ses résolutions juste un instant, essayant mollement de se convaincre que c'était pour lui faire encore plus mal par la suite. Elle s'accroupit devant lui, posant ses mains sur les genoux du Serpentard. Il vissa son regard dans le sien. Elle y vit tellement de regret, de douleur et de souffrance qu'elle fut presque tentée d'oublier qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy et de le réconforter.

 _\- Je veux que tu me pardonne..._ Il était sincère, ses mots lui avaient échappés. Hermione se releva d'un bond, la haine défigurait son visage.

 _\- Tu veux. Tu VEUX ?! Mais quand comprendras-tu que tout ne tourne pas autour de toi ?! Quand comprendras-tu que les personnes présentes près de toi ne sont pas des chiens répondant à tes ordres ! Dans ces cas-là, on dit « j'aimerais que tu me pardonne », « j'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonnera », pas « je VEUX » !_

 _\- Herm..._ Elle le coupa, hors d'elle, presque hystérique.

 _\- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom ! Je te l'interdis !_

Ce fut au tour de Draco de sentir peu à peu la colère monter en lui. Il se releva, menaçant.

 _\- Crois-tu pouvoir m'interdire quelque chose, sang-de-bourbe !_

 _\- Re..Recule..._ ses émotions ne faisaient que changer, elle avait l'impression de devenir folle. Elle était désormais terrorisée, cette scène ressemblait beaucoup trop à celle de la bibliothèque.

Un sourire mauvais flottait sur ces lèvres. Hermione avait peur, c'était palpable. Elle avait un don pour le faire sortir de ses gonds et dans ces moments-là, son éducation refaisait surface, il voulait soumettre. Il continua à avancer doucement, malgré la baguette tremblante, désormais pointée dans sa direction.

OoOoOoO

 _\- ENDOLORIS !_

Puis juste un bruit sourd.

Un corps s'effondra. _Il_ s'effondra.

Son corps se tordait, se contorsionnait, cherchant par tous les moyens à atténuer la douleur, si intense, qui lui labourait les entrailles. De la sueur perlait sur son front et, lorsque la torture devint insupportable, ses poings se crispèrent et un hurlement franchit ces lèvres.

C'est le cri sortant de la gorge de son ennemi juré qui sortit Hermione de sa torpeur. Elle recula, trébucha, tomba à la renverse et, une fois au sol, mit maladroitement fin au sortilège. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, non, elle n'avait pas pu. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans ses tempes, ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Alors comme ça, la grande Granger, l'héroïne du bien, avait, pour la première fois, utilisé un sortilège impardonnable. Elle se l'était toujours interdit, même pendant la guerre, et avait eu énormément de mal, sans l'avouer bien entendu, à pardonner à Harry d'avoir utilisé l' _impéro_ à Gringotts et pourtant, dans ce cachot, elle venait d'utiliser le pire à ses yeux, celui qui avait rendu fou les Londubat, celui qu'elle avait _subi_...

Elle se mit à ramper, essoufflée, ne supportant pas la vue du corps devant elle. Alors, se comportant comme une lâche, comme lui l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt, elle se redressa et s'enfuit. En courant.

Le corps de Draco était courbaturé, il avait mal, énormément. Alors comme ça, il l'avait blessée à ce point-là ? Au point où elle, une personne bien, avait été contrainte d'utiliser ce sortilège ? Il prit enfin conscience de l'étendue de son erreur.

 _Elle ne me pardonnera jamais._

Une voile de tristesse couvrit ses yeux.

 _Blaise ne me pardonnera jamais_.

Il s'était ressaisi.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 : De façon épistolaire**

2 octobre,

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris, c'est inutile. Je me sens stupide là, maintenant, devant ce verre de whisky pur feu alors que je n'aime pas boire, à enchaîner des mots que tu ne liras sans doute même pas. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, tu vois ? Comme si j'étais obligée de le faire. Je ne peux me confier à personne, Ron, Harry, Ginny et les autres me paraissent si loin ! Si inaccessible ! Ils ne me comprennent plus, je crois. Nous sommes tous en vie, nous avons gagné la guerre... pour eux, je devrais être heureuse, profiter ! Mais je n'y arrive pas. Alors je m'isole, ne voulant pas gâcher leur bonheur, je leur fait croire que c'est à cause des cours, je regarde la photo de mes parents, j'admire le ciel étoilé en pensant à tous les morts, bons comme mauvais. Je songe aux Maraudeurs, cette bande d'inséparables amis, tous partis aujourd'hui, dispersés dans les deux camps. N'ai-je pas le droit d'être égoïste ? De ne penser qu'à ma nouvelle célébrité ? Suis-je obligée de ressasser toutes les atrocités que j'ai vues, que j'ai endurées ? Je crois que oui. Il faut des gens pour bâtir le futur et d'autres pour ne pas oublier le passé. Ce doit être ma mission, faire en sorte que l'avenir ne reproduise pas les mêmes erreurs. Je laisserai mes amis être Aurors et moi, je deviendrai archiviste, m'ennuyant à mourir jusqu'au dernier jour de ma misérable vie. Et puis zut ! Je ne t'écris pas pour me plaindre et me lamenter (mais avoue-le, mon mélodrame est bien trouvé ! ) ! Alors voilà, je me lance. De toute façon je ne risque rien.  
Je dois te parler, après ce qu'il s'est passé il y'a plus d'une semaine, je n'ai pas le choix. Depuis ce jour, je ne dors plus, me droguant à une potion énergisante pour tenir. J'ai l'impression que, dès que je ferme les yeux, tout recommence encore et encore, c'est à me rendre folle ! Je suis lasse, mon cœur implose, j'entends encore ma voix résonner dans ce cachot lugubre. Je suis désolée. Voilà, ça suffira peut-être à me faire me sentir mieux... Rassures-toi, je n'y crois pas. Je vais sûrement devoir payer pour ma faute et je le mérite. Un doloris ?! Mon mal-être ne me donne en aucun cas le droit d'user de ce genre de sortilège. Je suis descendue bien bas. Tu dois également trouver pitoyable que je te dise tout cela par lettre, et tu as raison, c'est pathétique ! Mais que veux-tu, toutes nos dernières entrevues se sont soldées par de la souffrance et je ne veux pas risquer de recommencer. Ça m'a amplement suffi ! Alors je fais ma lâche, tu dois bien connaître ça, toi.

Je vais arrêter là le massacre, les mots m'échappent et se transforment sous ma plume, comme si, au fond de moi, je voulais être honnête. Désolée de t'avoir infligé cette lecture, si toutefois tu l'as achevée. Je ne suis qu'une loque, qu'une ombre et je retourne à mon verre qui commence à me paraître bien vide, encore. Tu sais qui je suis, pas la peine de signer, ce serait bien trop formel.

PS : Le stupide pacte que j'ai fait naître tiens toujours, il faut que je me fasse pardonner et de façon épistolaire, je ne risque rien.

OoOoOoO

2 octobre,

Je me sens mal. Je crois. Ou alors, c'est normal de se sentir comme ça. Vide. Fatigué. Enervé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te réponds, en lisant ta lettre, j'avais plutôt envie de la brûler. C'est peut-être parce que je me sens mal, justement, tout comme toi j'ai besoin d'extérioriser. Et de m'excuser aussi. Pardon. C'est tellement plus simple à l'écrit ! Six putains de lettres qui, quand elles sortent de ma bouche, sonnent faux. Alors que là... là, elles acceptent de se coucher sur le papier, elles se soumettent. Au fond, peut être que mon physique est plus fort que ma volonté, que ma main gagne là où mon esprit a échoué. J'aimerais recommencer, changer de papier, te répondre avec haine et hargne, cracher mon venin. Mais je ne sais pas, je ne le fais pas. Cette lettre, sotte et digne d'un enfant de cinq ans, je veux que tu la reçoives. La rédaction banale, la ponctuation mauvaise et le contenu pathétique... c'est stupide, mais je me dis que tu ne me jugeras pas. Tu t'es bien ouverte à moi, toi, tu m'as bien décrit l'état de ton cœur alors pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas faire pareil ? Pourquoi devrais-je rester là, seul, à t'imaginer souffrante par ma faute ? Tu m'as bien rendu la monnaie de ma pièce, certes, et d'ailleurs je t'en excuse, tous tes mots étaient inutiles, cette douleur je l'avais méritée et je crois que pendant que ton sort s'abattait sur moi je t'en remerciais, je me sentais vivant et ce grâce à toi. Je ne dis pas que j'aime souffrir, non, ce serait malsain, mais je pense que ça m'a ouvert les yeux sur les actions de mon passé, ça m'a fait culpabiliser, ça m'a rendu un peu plus humain, en somme. Alors merci, je crois. Et encore pardon, le fameux, pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne voulais pas t'étrangler, te tuer et encore moins te... violer... c'est juste que... que rien en fait, je n'ai pas d'excuses, j'ai fait des choses horribles, horribles au point où désormais, c'est par lettres que tu me parles mais je m'en veux, je culpabilise, tu auras au moins gagné ça ! Toi, par contre, ne t'en veux pas pour un simple doloris, je m'en suis remis, tu vois. Alors oublie.

Voilà, j'achève ce chiffon et m'apprête à te l'envoyer sans le relire, si je le faisais, je changerais d'avis. Sache juste que la vision de toi seule en train de boire m'a bien fait rire, il faut tout de même que je me moque de toi, sinon je ne me reconnais plus.  
Je ne signe pas, tout comme toi. Nous ne sommes que des ennemis après tout.

PS : Pour le pacte, j'espère que tu ne le regretteras pas, même avec de l'encre je peux te faire souffrir. Je crois que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien.

OoOoOoO

3 octobre,

Malfoy,

Je crois que ma tête va exploser. Elle ne cesse de tourner, je vais vomir. Je me fais la promesse que dorénavant, je ne boirai plus ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai retrouvé mes esprits, c'est déjà ça. J'ai relu ta lettre ce matin, je me demande bien ce que j'avais pu écrire pour que tu me répondes de la sorte, je ne m'en souviens plus.  
Trêve de babillage. Tu veux reconquérir ton trône et moi je veux que cette correspondance cesse le plus vite possible, alors ne fais pas ton capricieux, suis mes conseils et tout ira pour le mieux !

Premier objectif : récupérer tes deux anciens toutous. Un prince a besoin de ces plus fidèles sujets non ? Tu attaques ce soir, en t'aidant de Blaise si tu le souhaites. Invite Crabbe et Goyle à manger. Tu investis une salle de classe et tu te débrouilles pour trouver de la nourriture bonne, grasse et en quantité. C'est dans tes cordes non ? Puis un petit discours tissé sur des mensonges, des "votre compagnie me manque", des "j'ai besoin de vous" et c'est dans la poche. Ils sont si stupides ! Moins que cela aurait sûrement suffi, mais mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risque. Demain, tu prends ton petit déjeuner avec eux et te force à rire à leur humour gras et lourd pour que tout le monde constate votre complicité retrouvée. En fonction des réactions, j'aviserai pour la suite. J'espère que ton orgueil ne t'empêchera pas de suivre mot pour mot mes indications.

Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, je m'en passerai.

OoOoOoO

3 octobre,

Chère sang de bourbe,

Tu étais bien plus amusante avec quelques verres de trop au compteur ! Je vais bien vite me lasser de notre petite correspondance si tu es aussi froide. Tu devrais être plus aimable, je n'ai jamais aimé les ordres, ceux par écrit ne font pas exception. N'oublie pas de quoi je suis capable !

Pour en revenir à notre affaire, ton plan me semble vraiment mauvais. Mais bon, je le ferai, un bon dîner ne me fera de toute façon pas de mal.

Ton bien aimé Serpentard.

(Le sarcasme me va comme un gant, non ?)

OoOoOoO

4 octobre,

Mon Drago,

Ça fait longtemps non ? T-ai-je manqué ? Moi je n'ai cessé de penser à toi !  
C'est drôle de t'avoir vu ainsi rire avec Crabbe et Goyle, ça m'a rappelé notre ancien petit groupe ! Tu te souviens de notre complicité ? J'espère qu'on la retrouvera, maintenant que tout commence à se tasser. En tout cas c'était drôle de te voir leur clouer le bec à tous ! Ils étaient sur le cul ! Chacun allait de son commentaire quand tu es entré dans la grande salle mais lorsque tu t'es assis au milieu de la grande table, tout le monde c'est tu! Tu as dû le remarquer. Mais le plus drôle fut quand même le regard noir que Granger t'a lancé ! Tu l'aurais vue, elle fulminait ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi, surtout après le petit spitch qu'elle nous a fait la dernière fois.  
Je te laisse mon chéri, j'ai à faire.

A bientôt ! Réponds-moi.

Ta Pansy.

OoOoOoO

BEUGLANTE 

13 novembre,

STOP ! J'en ai ma claque ! Plus d'un mois, ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on parle, que je t'aide à retrouver ta popularité, que tu fréquentes à nouveau tes « amis » ! Un mois ! Un putain de mois que Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott et tous les autres petits Serpentard sont retombés à tes pieds ! Un mois que je me casse le cul pour trouver des stratagèmes tordus ! Et j'ai le droit à quoi ?! Des insultes perpétuelles et un mépris apparent ?! Oui, je te hais ; oui tu me hais. Jusqu'à là, on est OK, mais il y'a des limites à ne pas dépasser ! Je ne suis pas ton Elfe de Maison (pauvres bêtes... quand je pense à ce que ta famille à fait subir au merveilleux Dobby !) alors oui je m'en veux pour ce qu'il s'est passé au début de l'année, mais je pense m'être largement fait pardonner contrairement à toi !

Ceci était la dernière lettre que tu recevras de moi.

Hermione

OoOoOoO

13 novembre,

Granger,

Tu abuses ! Une beuglante ? Franchement, tu imagines si elle était arrivée dans la grande salle ta lettre ? Tu aurais été autant embarrassée que moi ! Je suis avec Blaise et ça fait deux heures que je subis ses moqueries ! Heureusement qu'il n'y avait que lui et Pansy... D'ailleurs cette dernière n'a pas été ravie d'apprendre notre correspondance, après que j'eus fini de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment, elle est partie en trombe, le regard sombre. Fait gaffe à toi !

Plus sérieusement, tu sais que j'adore t'insulter pour la forme, c'est plus fort que moi ! Mais je ne peux me passer de ton aide, c'est que t'es maligne pour une lionne ! Alors bon, si ça peut te faire plaisir j'arrête, je serais un homme parfaitement civilisé ! Après tout, je n'ai pas besoin de masque avec toi, tu dois être la personne qui me connais le mieux (ça fait mal de l'avouer...). Acceptes-tu de continuer de m'aider ? S'il te plaît !

Drago.

Ps : Oui je te hais mais, je l'avoue, tu me fais bien rire ! J'ai pris goût à t'écrire, c'est devenu ma routine, mon quotidien. Chaque mot que le papier m'arrache me fait souffrir, me confier à toi me rend fou, mais je ne peux m'en passer. Malgré l'aversion que j'ai pour toi, tu me rends vivant, Hermione. Je suis niais, là, n'est-ce pas ? Ridicule sûrement. Qui de censé aurait besoin d'avoir mal pour vivre ? Qui de censé... qui de censé me ressemble ?

OoOoOoO

Malfoy,

Arrête. C'est pitoyable. Pathétique. Bien plus que niais en somme. J'ai eu l'impression de relire ta première lettre. Tu sais celle de l'époque où on s'excusait, où on regrettait. On a dépassé ce stade, n'est-ce pas, Malfoy. On sait tous les deux que la douceur et la franchise ne mène à rien. Tu mens comme tu respires à tous ceux qui t'entourent pour te faire aimer. Pourquoi, avec moi, ce serait différent ? Tu m'diras, notre relation est différente, tout est différent. On se révulse et c'est ce qui nous pousse à nous parler. Pas besoin de mensonges lorsque l'avis de l'autre nous importe peu, non ? Si tu refuses de mettre fin à notre correspondance, c'est seulement parce que tu as peur Malfoy, peur de ne plus pouvoir haïr personne ouvertement, peur de ne pouvoir échapper à tous ces faux semblant rien qu'un instant. J'aimerais te laisser seul pourrir au milieu de tout ça, au milieu de ce que tu as voulu que je crée pour toi. J'ai le droit, ou suis-je censée te prendre en pitié ? Je ne sais pas. Et puis je risque de m'ennuyer si je n'ai plus personne à qui parler.

OoOoOoO

Plus personne ? Il faut qu'on parle. Demain, 23h, en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Ce n'est pas une option.

Malfoy.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 : désir**

 _"Plus personne ? Il faut qu'on parle. Demain, 23h, en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Ce n'est pas une option._

 _Malfoy."_

Elle marchait. Seule. Comme tous les jours depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle marchait. Droit. Sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Seule. Comme la veille. Comme la journée d'avant. Elle marchait. Sans Ron. Sans Harry. Sans Ginny. Sans personne. Elle marchait. Seule. Et elle le méritait. Une dispute avait éclaté entre elle et les autres. Elle avait des secrets. Ils le savaient. Elle refusait dans parler. Ils voulaient l'aider. Elle s'enfonçait dans ses mensonges. Ils voulaient l'aider. Elle leur mentait. Ils le savaient. Elle s'est éloignée. Ils l'ont laissé faire. Ils attendent qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Ils attendent qu'elle revienne. Elle attend. Elle attend de comprendre. Elle attend de comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi elle va mal. Pourquoi elle pense à eux. Pourquoi elle pense à Fred. Pourquoi elle pense à Sirius. Et à Remus. Et à Tonks. Et à Dumbledore. Et aux autres. Et à Draco. Aussi. Surtout. Et elle se disait qu'il était aussi seul qu'elle. Au fond. Qu'il vivait dans un tissu de mensonge. Aussi. Qu'il souffrait. Beaucoup. Qu'ils se ressemblaient. Énormément. Et qu'ils étaient différents. Sûrement trop. Et elle marchait. Toujours. Et les gens la bousculaient. Et elle bousculait les gens. Et d'autres gens se poussaient. Et d'autres gens murmuraient. Chuchotaient. La regardaient. L'admiraient. La vénéraient. Et elle marchait. Puis elle mangea. Puis elle marcha. Elle étudia. Elle marcha. Elle mangea. Elle marcha. Elle se cacha. Seule. Elle attendit. Seule. Elle marcha. Elle monta. Encore. Et encore. Haut. Très haut. Elle marcha. Elle poussa la porte. Elle avança. Elle le vit. Elle s'arrêta. Puis elle le regarda. Puis il la regarda. Puis elle pleura.

OoOoOoO

Draco ne dit rien, regardant simplement les yeux d'Hermione déborder silencieusement. Il était là depuis une heure. Il avait réfléchi. Sans succès. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi ce rendez-vous ? Tout se passait bien, leur correspondance était parfaite alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir risqué de tout gâcher ? 60 minutes. 3600 secondes. Et toujours pas de réponse. Il devait être fou, sûrement. Ou alors, la prise de conscience de la solitude d'Hermione lui avait provoqué quelque chose, l'avait secoué, interpellé. Oui sûrement. De la pitié, sans doute. Oui, ça devait être ça. De la pitié. Ce sentiment bas, ce sentiment de lâche. La pitié, c'était vil, vide de toute compassion. La pitié donnait bonne conscience. La pitié permettait à quelqu'un de fourbe de se comparer à quelqu'un de bien. La pitié n'apportait pas d'aide, pas de réconfort, juste un sentiment de honte, de médiocrité pour la personne l'inspirant. Alors oui, c'était cela qu'il ressentait : de la pitié. Il refusait d'imaginer plus, de se sentir concerné ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Il ne voulait pas. Et, elle ne le méritait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Cette femme qui aurait pu tout avoir mais qui s'en privait délibérément. Cette femme qui fuyait ceux qu'elle aimait. Cette femme qui s'enfermait dans le passé pour ne pas voir le jour se lever, pour s'aveugler, pour rester cloîtrée dans l'univers sombre de ses pensées. Il le savait. Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas oublier, qu'elle ne voulait pas abandonner au passé ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais mérité. Et il lui en voulait. Alors il la méprisait. Et il lui en voulait car cette persévérance, cette fidélité lui rappelait une nouvelle fois sa lâcheté. Oh oui, sa lâcheté, car lui, l'ancien partisan des ténèbres, lui faisait tout, tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, pour gommer les visages, les cris, les mots, les paroles, les actions du passé. Tout pour oublier la soumission dont il avait fait preuve, les remords qui l'avaient accaparé, la souffrance qu'il avait vue causer sans agir, sans intervenir, sans se rebeller, se révolter, sans courage, sans bravoure, sans rien qui aurait pu faire de lui quelqu'un de bien. Elle faisait tout pour se rappeler des personnes qu'elle avait aimé ; il faisait tout pour oublier sa lâcheté et pour cela, oui pour cela, il la méprisait.

Cinq minutes étaient passés et ils étaient toujours immobiles, l'une pleurant, l'autre songeant.

Dix minutes.

Ils n'avaient bougé.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé.

Le silence n'était pour autant pas pesant, ils n'avaient pas encore besoin de parler.

Quinze minutes.

C'est long.

Un quart d'heure de silence religieux, un quart d'heure à se dévisager.

C'est long.

Trop.

Il était encore dans ses pensées, hermétique à ce qui l'entourait. Le vent, le temps, l'inexistence du bruit, l'atmosphère étrange qui régnait. Rien n'avait d'importance. Rien n'avait jamais d'importance. Depuis son arrivée, il la fixait sans pour autant le regarder. Il la fixait le regard vide, vague, emprisonné dans sa tête. Mais il en avait marre, il n'en pouvait plus, il ne supportait plus ses réflexions. Elles le faisaient se sentir minable, faible, et ça le rendait malade. Il ne voulait pas être minable. Il refusait d'être faible. Alors il se força, il s'ouvrit au monde environnant et ce qu'il y vit le surprit. Elle, Hermione, cette femme. Pour la première fois, il la trouva belle. Vraiment belle. Belle à se damner. Pourtant, elle ne l'était pas particulièrement là, maintenant. Pourtant elle était moins belle qu'il y a quelques mois. Mais c'était la première fois, la première fois qu'il la voyait vraiment. Il l'admira. Il dévisagea son visage pâle comme la craie, son visage qui ne semblait pas avoir vu de lumière pendant trop longtemps, comme si elle avait été séquestrée des semaines durant, comme si elle n'était pas sortie de la bibliothèque pendant un laps de temps infiniment long. Elle semblait transparente, comme les larmes qui continuaient de couler silencieusement sur ses joues. Elles dégoulinaient lentement, très lentement. Elles caressaient sa peau diaphane, atteignant ses lèvres pleines, sensuelles, tremblantes, ses lèvres qui vibraient, preuve de la tension non contenue de leur maîtresse. Elles ne s'arrêtaient pas là, elles continuaient jusqu'à sa mâchoire serrée, jusqu'à son fin menton. Et puis elles s'évadaient, elles quittaient cette face souffrante. Il les voyait, brillantes, descendre dans son cou de porcelaine telles des perles de nacre, sublimes comme le plus pur des diamants. Il voulait s'y plonger, se nicher contre sa clavicule seyante, embrasser chacune d'entre elles, les goûter, s'en abreuver. Il voulait que ses lèvres, ses dents et sa langue entrent en contact avec son cou soyeux. Il voulait le rendre pourpre, le rougir, le marquer. Il voulait laisser sa trace sur cette femme. Il voulait la posséder, entièrement. Il voulait qu'elle lui appartienne. Il voulait la toucher, lui prendre ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Pourquoi, pourquoi voyait-il cela ? Pourquoi distinguait-il que ses yeux étaient rougis, bouffis ? Pourquoi remarquait-il les deux immenses plages noires qui semblaient vouloir les engloutir, ces cernes violacés, couleur de nuit ? Pourquoi s'apercevait-il que ces joues avaient maigri, s'étaient creusées ? Pourquoi la désirait-il de manière aussi ardente ?

Parce qu'il ne la respectait pas, sans doute. Parce qu'elle était, à ses yeux, comme toutes ces femmes qu'il ne respectait pas. Comme la blonde de la veille, comme la brunette de la semaine précédente. Alors pourquoi ne la serrait-il pas encore dans ses bras ? Pourquoi ne la faisait-il pas sienne ici et maintenant ? Parce qu'il avait peur, il le savait. Parce qu'il avait peur de cette vierge, de la pureté qu'elle dégageait. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais été le premier. A part pour Pansy. Mais pour Pansy, c'était différent. Il ne l'avait jamais trouvée belle, il ne l'avait jamais considérée comme pure. Elle était déjà pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, elle était déjà sombre, elle n'avait plus rien à sauver. Alors qu'Hermione... Hermione. Il n'osait imaginer la toucher, comme si ce contact risquait de la brûler, comme si sa bonté risquait de le détruire, lui, le monstre. Il aurait tellement aimé la salir, la pourrir autant que lui l'était ! Mais il n'y arrivait pas, malgré le peu de respect qu'il avait pour elle. Il repensa à ce jour dans la bibliothèque, il se concentra de toutes ses forces sur les souvenirs, cherchant désespérément les images estompées avec le temps. Il se rappelait avoir apprécié. Il ne savait plus pourquoi. Il voulait se lever, la serrer contre lui pour raviver sa mémoire mais il n'y arrivait pas. Alors il restait là, assis, à la détailler, à imaginer le goût salé de ses larmes, le parfum sucré de sa peau. Il restait là, tenu à distance par la force qui émanait d'elle. Car malgré ses pleurs, malgré la fragilité insinuée par sa maigreur et son teint, elle était forte. Il le savait car elle était là, devant lui, car elle était venue malgré leur dernière altercation. Il le savait. Le combat qu'il distinguait au fond de ses iris lui disait.

OoOoOoO

Tout était silencieux. Elle était restée parfaitement immobile, stoïque, droite, concentrée sur son trouble intérieur. Elle ne frissonnait pas. Elle ne le voulait pas. Pourtant elle avait froid. Ses larmes glaçaient tout son être, s'infiltraient par chacun de ses pores, comme pour atteindre et emprisonner son âme. Le temps passait, s'écoulait doucement. Chaque minute s'écroulait autour d'elle, elle les voyait s'enfuir, s'effondrer, disparaître à jamais. Elle les voyait le narguer, lui murmurer que jamais elle ne pourrait les rattraper, les récupérer, revenir en arrière. Jamais. Pourquoi pleurait-elle déjà ? Quelle était la cause de ces larmes qui ruisselaient jusqu'à son cœur ? _La_ cause ? Si seulement il n'y en avait qu'une.

Son combat intérieur dura longtemps. Enfin, au bout d'un laps de temps indéfini mais qui, pour elle, s'approchait de l'éternité, ses larmes se tarirent. Petit à petit, elle les arrêta. Petit à petit, elle reprit le contrôle et, non sans mal, remit en place sa nouvelle carapace, celle qui était apparue au courant du mois de septembre.

Ses yeux, après avoir débordé trop longtemps, distinguèrent à nouveau son environnement. Elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas bougé, lui, Draco, qu'il était resté, comme elle, parfaitement immobile. Elle croisa son regard. Il la dérangeait. Il était étrange, confus, noir, froid, profond, perdu. Il était beaucoup trop de choses à la fois et ça ne la rassurait pas. C'était elle qu'il regardait tout de même ! Qu'était-il en train de penser ? Là, maintenant. Pourquoi la fixait-il ainsi ? Et que pensait-elle, elle ? Que ressentait-elle à la vue de son doux ennemi ? Elle aurait dû être terrifiée. Mais non, elle ne l'était pas. A vrai dire, elle avait plutôt envie de rire. D'un rire faux, rauque, forcé, d'un rire illustrant la situation absurde dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Encore une fois, il se retrouvaient l'un en face de l'autre, c'était caricatural, comme un mauvais film qui ne se concentrerait que sur les deux personnages principaux, oubliant tout le reste. Elle avait l'impression d'être l'un de ces personnages, de ne vivre que lorsque cela concernait Draco. Peut-être parce que le reste du temps elle se sentait vide, lassée. Peut-être parce que le reste du temps elle n'avait rien à faire, personne avec qui parler. Peut-être parce que, en somme, le reste du temps, elle se sentait morte, alors qu'avec lui... Ses tripes se tordaient, ses mains devenaient moites, son cœur tambourinait et sa gorge se bloquait, avec lui, elle était terrorisée. Terrorisée mais vivante.

 _\- Pourquoi ne suis-je vivante que lorsque tu es là, lorsque je t'écris ?_

Sa voix était plate, sans émotion, comme elle l'aurait été pour dire bonjour à un professeur. La question s'était imposée à elle et elle n'avait rien fait pour la retenir. Le silence devenait gênant.

 _\- Pourquoi les femmes posent-elles des questions auxquelles on ne peut jamais répondre ?_

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de conversation, pas arrêté une seule seconde par le côté personnel, presque intime, de la question d'Hermione. Elle sourit et quitta enfin sa pose de statue. Elle se dirigea vers le mur et s'assit à quelques pas du blond. Un mètre devait les séparer, tout au plus. C'étaient des petits pas.

 _\- La vie appartient aux gagnants, tu sais._

 _\- Oui, je sais._ Sa voix était presque rauque, comme si la Gryffondor n'avait pas tenu une discussion depuis longtemps.

 _\- Alors pourquoi ne vis-tu pas, toi ?_ Il semblait réellement intrigué.

 _\- Parce que tu penses que j'ai gagné ?_

 _\- Bien sûr !_

Elle rit. D'un rire glacial et triste.

 _\- Et bien tu te trompes._

 _\- Je ne comprends pas._

 _\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre..._

 _\- Tu te fous de moi ! Ose dire que tu n'as pas gagné cette guerre !_

 _\- La guerre ? La guerre ?! Il faut être sot pour penser que l'on peut vivre seulement si on a gagné la guerre._ Après son cri, sa voix était redevenue neutre et calme, comme depuis le début de leur échange.

 _\- Tu étais d'accords, il y'a quelques secondes à peine._

 _\- Je le suis toujours._

 _\- Mais..._

 _\- Je ne suis pas une gagnante ! Moi j'ai tout perdu ! Mes valeurs, ma famille, mes amis, mes mentors ! Lupin ne m'apprendra plus rien, Fred ne me taquinera plus jamais, mes parents m'ont oubliée et moi j'ai volé, j'ai souhaité la mort, j'ai été prête à tous les sacrifices pour gagner, pour rien ! J'ai perdu, tu m'entends ? Je suis une perdante, de plus en plus, comme si je le souhaitais au fond de moi. Je m'éloigne du peu de personnes qu'il me reste, je m'isole pour mieux souffrir, pour mieux ressasser mes vieux souvenirs. J'attends de mourir ! Je veux mourir ! Je veux revoir ceux que j'aime, je veux voir les dernières photos de Colin, regarder Hedwige s'envoler dans un bruissement d'ailes, rire avec Tonks, discuter avec Dumbledore, je veux partir d'ici, de ce château, de cette vie qui appartient aux gagnants ! On n'a plus besoin de moi ici, ils peuvent tous se débrouiller seuls à présent..._ Tellement d'émotions contradictoires s'étaient bousculées dans ces propos, ses variations d'intonations étaient inqualifiables, tantôt tristes, tantôt énervées, tantôt autre chose de plus abstrait.  
 _\- Moi j'ai besoin de toi_. Ce n'était pas une déclaration, pas une marque d'affection. Juste un constat, une vérité absolue que tout le monde trouverait banale. Une phrase du même acabit que "l'eau, ça mouille" ou "le feu, ça brûle." Une phrase un peu stupide quand on la regarde de plus près.

 _\- C'est faux._

 _\- Non ! Tu es la seule avec qui je peux être honnête, la seule qui me connaît, la seule qui me rend vivant ! Je suis comme toi, je te hais mais je ne peux me passer de toi, c'est comme ça, c'est stupide, bête, mais je ne peux faire autrement ! Je n'imagine plus ma vie sans toi, sans notre correspondance houleuse, sans tes piques, sans ton aide !_ Il s'était retourné vers elle, ils se fixaient et il criait. De désespoir sûrement. De peur d'être à nouveau seul au milieu de ses mensonges. _J'ai besoin de toi, besoin de savoir que tu souffres aussi ! C'est égoïste, n'est-ce pas, ce plaisir malsain que je ressens lorsque je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir mal, lorsque je sais que tu es là ! C'est morbide n'est-ce pas ! Je dois te répugner mais je m'en fout, je me complais dans ton mépris, j'aime me savoir figurer dans ta hantise ! J'aime cette colère qui m'envahit lorsque je pense trop à toi, lorsque je te parle ! J'aimerais tellement que tu m'appartiennes, qu'entre nous se consolide cette relation malsaine, qu'en plus d'être mental elle devienne charnelle. J'aimerais te faire encore plus mal, me sentir plus vivant, me sentir maître et entier ! J'aimerais... Arg !_ Le sang bâtait dans ses tempes, il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, il devenait fou ! Il allait lui sauter dessus à nouveau, comme cette nuit-là, comme dans ses rêves, il allait se comporter en animal. Il ne voulait pas, mais il perdait pied. L'appel de la luxure, l'appel de la souffrance, l'appel de ce corps frêle était assourdissant, l'odeur de la femme à ses côtés emplissait l'air, rendait l'atmosphère lourde, pesante. Il n'eut le temps que de se demander si elle arriverait à le repousser, à lui échapper une fois encore, puis il fondit sur ces lèvres, comme si sa vie en dépendait.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 : Promesse**

 _« Puis il fondit sur ses lèvres, comme si sa vie en dépendait.»_

Hermione ne bougea pas. Elle n'était pas vraiment surprise, pas vraiment dégoûtée non plus. Pourtant elle devrait l'être. Non ? Le contact pressant qu'apposait le blond sur ses lèvres aurait dû la répugner, lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Elle devait le repousser.

Là.

Maintenant.

Tout de suite.

Et pourtant...

Et pourtant, elle ne le fit pas. Au contraire. Dans un élan désespéré, elle passa les mains derrière la nuque de son futur amant et le pressa contre elle. Jusqu'à en avoir mal. Jusqu'à en fendre sa lèvre. Jusqu'à sentir le goût du sang. Jusqu'à se sentir vivante. Enfin.

Draco fut surpris. D'abord, par la réaction de son ennemie. Ensuite, par le plaisir malsain qu'il ressentait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il oubliait tout. L'espace d'un instant, il n'y avait plus qu'elle, le contact de ses mains dans son cou, la saveur métallique de son sang. Il aurait aimé résister, la repousser, revenir en arrière, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il n'y parvenait plus. C'était trop tard. Le souffle éraillé de sa partenaire lui faisait perdre pied. Ils le regretteraient. Il le savait. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Il força le passage entre les dents restées serrées d'Hermione. Elle le mordit. Il continua. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un ballet déchaîné. Pas de ceux effectués par les gens passionnés, pas de ceux effectués par les gens amoureux. Non. Une danse désespérée, une dernière danse, une danse d'abandon. Car ils abandonnaient. Ils laissaient tomber l'idée d'être un jour heureux, d'être à nouveau acceptés par la vie. Ils ne voulaient plus se battre, plus se mentir, plus espérer. Ça faisait mal d'espérer. Ils s'avouaient vaincus. Ils reconnurent enfin que l'un sans l'autre, ils n'arriveraient à rien, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas. Ils étaient condamnés à vivre ensemble pour ne plus être seuls, pour ne plus être morts, pour ne plus être eux, tout simplement. Pour ne plus ressentir leurs propres émotions, leur propre chagrin. Il n'y aurait plus que la souffrance, la souffrance effacerait tout, la souffrance qu'ils s'infligeraient l'un l'autre, la souffrance d'être ensemble.

Durant cette nuit, elle eut mal. Il n'y eut aucun mot doux, aucun geste tendre. Juste un acte bestial, celui qu'ils avaient souhaité tous deux.

Lorsqu'il partit, sans la regarder, la laissant à nouveau seule, elle ne regretta rien. Au contraire. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose : recommencer. Etre à nouveau vibrante, ne plus avoir à mentir, à se mentir, durant quelques instants.

OoOoOoO

Noël était passé. Ils apprenaient à se connaître petit à petit, à s'apprécier un peu plus chaque jour. Ils se voyaient souvent, parlaient de plus en plus. Leur relation était charnelle, libératrice. Chaque instant passé à consommer l'autre était des moments seuls en moins, des cauchemars évités.

Alors ils continuaient. Jour après jour.

Ils continuaient de faire semblant devant les autres.

Elle continuait de manger seule, enfermée dans son mutisme.

Il continuait de fréquenter ses « amis » Serpentard.

Ils continuaient.

Ils continuaient leurs rendez-vous secrets, leurs disputes incessantes, leurs chuchotement après l'amour.

Ils continuaient.

Ils continuaient de se faire mal.

Ils continuaient de se faire rire.

Malsain dites-vous ? Oui. Mais ils s'en fichaient. Les moments passés ensemble les enivraient, les rendaient presque heureux.

Ils commençaient.

Ils commençaient enfin à se faire confiance.

Ils commençaient enfin à se laisser vivre.

OoOoOoO

Le temps se réchauffait, la neige avait fondu. Le soleil était bas, le printemps n'était pas encore là. Le ciel était beau, nuageux, le lac brillait, le château luisait sous les rayons orangés du crépuscule. Nous étions le 14 février.

Draco scrutait le paysage, allongé à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Il l'attendait, impatient, furieux de son retard.

Elle avait _promis_ ! Elle avait promis qu'elle viendrait. Malgré les devoirs, malgré sa ronde, malgré la fatigue, elle avait promis ! Et voilà qu'il était là, depuis deux heures, le regard tantôt concentré sur l'immense porte, tantôt dans le vague, se perdant dans le paysage serein.

Il avait d'abord été déçu. Déçu de ne pas pouvoir s'amuser ce soir.  
Puis il avait été en colère. Il rageait. Comment osait-elle le faire attendre ?! Lui ? Alors qu'il se démenait à être présent dès qu'elle en avait besoin ?

Et bien malgré lui, alors qu'il avait lutté de toutes ses forces, il devient inquiet. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Et si elle était blessée ? Et si... et si elle ne souhaitait plus le voir ? Sans savoir pourquoi cette idée lui fit mal. Il tenta de la rejeter. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'avait pas le droit ! Il ne voulait pas ! Il était contraint, forcé d'envisager cette possibilité. Après tout, depuis l'aube, des couples défilaient, bras dessus bras dessous, transpirant l'amour. Peut-être avait-elle réfléchi. Peut-être en avait-elle eu marre de leur semblant de relation, de leurs échanges étranges. Peut-être... peut-être qu'il était le seul à ne jamais vouloir que ça s'arrête, à en avoir _besoin_. Oui besoin. Hermione était devenue une nécessité pour lui. Plus que l'eau, plus que la lumière, plus que n'importe qui.

Il secoua la tête. Un vulgaire Pouffsoufle n'aurait pas mieux dit !

Et c'est comme ça qu'il s'endormit, dans les herbes hautes, rageant contre lui-même.

OoOoOoO

Lorsque la Gryffondor arriva, il faisait nuit noire. Elle était essoufflée d'avoir tant couru. Qu'elle avait été bête de penser qu'une demi-heure de sieste lui suffirait ! Trois heures. Elle avait dormi trois longues heures ! Elle s'était morfondue tout le long du trajet. Elle venait de louper leur rendez-vous, Draco allait être vert de rage. Elle l'imaginait bien au chaud, dans son lit, en train de préparer sa vengeance.

Et pourtant elle s'était précipitée, au cas où, espérant même qu'il l'ait attendu.

Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait.

Le voir ainsi, recroquevillé dans l'herbe fraîche, les cheveux en bataille, les poings serrés, prêt à se battre contre le monde entier lui fit de la peine. Il était tellement différent sans sa carapace. Toujours aux aguets, craignant le monde qui l'entourait.

Elle s'allongea à côté de lui. Il se réveilla.

Ce soir-là commença comme les autres.

Ils s'hurlèrent dessus, se réconcilièrent l'un contre l'autre.

Mais ce soir-là fut différent.

Ce soir-là, il comprit.

Ce soir-là, il lui _promit_.

Ce soir-là, alors que tout le château dormait, il lui dit qu' _elle serait la seule. L'unique. À jamais_.

Ce soir-là, elle le crut.

OoOoOoO

Elle observa, le regard de glace. Comment osait-il ? Comment pouvait-il ? Comment supportait-il ? C'était impossible, tout bonnement inenvisageable. Elle n'y croyait pas, malgré les signes, malgré l'évidence. Elle refusait de se l'imaginer, de les représenter ensemble, lui, tenant cette souillon dans ses bras.

Et pourtant ! Elle en avait la preuve désormais, elle les voyait glousser, se caresser dans un recoin sombre de ce couloir vide. Elle aurait aimé souffrir, ressentir quelque chose. Mais rien. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que la rage, la colère. Elle se sentait trahie, bafouée ! Il lui appartenait, à elle ! Elle avait fait tellement d'efforts, elle avait sacrifié tellement de choses, tellement de moments de gloire auprès de son défunt maître pour lui.

Pour lui plaire, elle s'était effacée. Pour lui plaire, elle l'avait suivi, elle l'avait collé, elle l'avait subi. Oui subi. Elle avait supporté son manque de respect, son manque d'attention, son manque de douceur. Elle avait tout donné pour qu'un jour, enfin, elle puisse accéder à la fortune et la notoriété des Malfoy. Mais non. Non ! Il avait fallu que cette traînée, cette sang de bourbe le pourrisse, le crève de l'intérieur. Il avait fallu que, pour accomplir sa bonne action, elle use de ses charmes. Charme dont elle ignorait l'existence. Il avait fallu qu'elle le séduise. Draco. Son Draco !

Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser faire, elle ne pouvait pas lui laisser la proie qu'elle s'était donnée tant de mal à apprivoiser ces sept dernières années. C'était impensable ! Lorsqu'il était encore fragile, insignifiant, solitaire, bafoué et suicidaire, elle aurait pu lui céder, il était devenu inutile, mais maintenant, maintenant qu'il rayonnait, qu'il irradiait de puissance et d'envie de vivre, de se battre elle le voulait à nouveau. Elle voulait sa puissance, son aura. Elle voulait se venger ! Venger sa famille toujours dans l'ombre des Malfoy, venger son maître trahi par cette famille minable et lâche. Alors ils se marieraient, d'un commun accord ou de force, ils se marieraient, elle prendra son nom, sa fortune, sa gloire, son empire puis, lorsqu'elle aura tout elle le tuera. Et enfin elle se sentira pleine, assouvie, comblée, heureuse. Oui heureuse. Pour la première fois depuis son entrée à Poudlard elle sera elle-même, elle sera puissante.

Mais avant ça, il fallait éradiquer un problème. Le problème Hermione. Il fallait dératiser le terrain, se débarrasser des parasites gênants et la Gryffondor était le plus gros nuisible dans cette histoire. Déjà, la solution se dessinait dans son esprit. Le simple " _à ce soir, vingt-deux heures, salle de bain des préfets_ " haleté par le blond entre deux baisers lui offrit la solution. Elle y serait, ce soir. Elle y serait et elle détruirait le rat. Elle y serait et, enfin, elle pourrait accomplir ses sombres desseins, commençant par quitter son nom, Parkinson, grâce à l'anneau qu'il lui passerait bientôt au doigt. De gré ou de force.

OoOoOoO

Hermione se dirigeait rapidement vers le point de rendez-vous. Elle venait de terminer sa ronde et, même si elle était à l'heure, elle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre du temps, même quelques minutes.

Un escalier magique décida de changer de destination.

Elle atterrit au premier étage.

Maintenant elle était en retard, légèrement.

Rien de grave.

Néanmoins elle se pressa encore un peu plus, sachant qu'il lui en voudrait. Madame lisait, madame dormait, madame travaillait, madame faisait ceci, madame faisait cela. Madame était trop occupée pour lui, sans doute. Madame préférait ses innombrables livres à lui.

A chaque fois que le blond lui assénait ces reproches, elle répliquait, niait, se défendait. C'était faux, bien sûr. C'était absurde ! Elle tenait à leurs rendez-vous, à lui, mais les ASPICs approchaient, le mois de mai était déjà bien entamé. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ?! En fait si, il pouvait. Il ne voulait pas le comprendre, c'était différent. Borné comme il était. Il ne voulait pas considérer une seule seconde que l'avenir pouvait compter, que ce diplôme pouvait être important. Non, pour lui, il n'y avait que l'instant présent, les moments passés ensemble, loin de tout.

C'était lassant à force. Elle en avait presque marre d'être son défouloir, son antidote. Elle aurait aimé être tellement plus ! Son amie peut-être, pour commencer. Mais jamais il n'envisagerait que leur relation prenne cette direction. Alors elle continuait sur le même rythme, elle continuait de lui servir de bouée de secours.

Il en avait besoin après tout. Et puis elle ne voulait pas risquer de le perdre, de se faire remplacer si cela avait été possible. Elle ne la supporterait pas.

Elle en avait besoin après tout. De lui. De son rire. De ses caresses. De ses paroles. De son souffle régulier lorsqu'il s'endormait dans ses bras. De son parfum indéfinissable, profond, désirable. De ses mains. De ses mains... Et de ses lèvres aussi. Et de tout ce qui le constituait, tout ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était. Un Homme. Étrange, certes. Difficile à cerner. Triste. Colérique. Haineux. Froid. Mais un Homme tout de même. Un Homme beau. Un Homme intelligent. Un Homme qui la comprenait, qui la chérissait, qui prenait soin d'elle, qui ne la jugeait pas. Un Homme dont elle ne pouvait plus se passer désormais.

Elle sortit de ses pensées en apercevant la porte. Elle respira un grand coup, regarda sa tenue, passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Puis enfin, après ce manège inutile, elle poussa la porte restée entrebâillée.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 : L'erreur**

Elle se figea.

Il était là, pâle comme un cadavre, finement musclé comme un dieu grec.

Il était là, magnifique.

Il était là.

Mais il n'était pas seul.

Il se figea.

Il l'avait vue.

Elle était là, frêle, blême, immobile.

Elle était là, magnifique.

Ils étaient là. Figés.

Ils étaient là. Enfin ensemble.

Mais _elle_ aussi était là.

 _Elle_ était là, suspendue à son cou, accrochée telle une sangsue.

 _Elle_ était là.

Dans les bras de Draco.

Dans les bras de son Draco.

Dans les bras du Draco qui lui avait promis promis qu' _elle serait la seule. L'unique. À jamais_.

OoOoOoO

Elle partit en courant.

Sans entendre le rire de Pansy.

Sans entendre les cris, les pas de Draco.

Elle n'entendait que le bourdonnement de ses oreilles, le hurlement dans sa tête, le déchirement dans son cœur.

Il lui avait menti.

Ce _monstre_.

Il aurait dû _renaître_.

Mais non.

Il avait continué à pourrir, à s'enfoncer dans ses vices. Il avait continué à faire croire, à utiliser, à manipuler les autres. Sauf que cette fois, les autres, c'était Hermione.

Hermione.

Elle haletait, la gorge en feu, les yeux dégoulinants de larmes, débordants, la vue brouillée, floue, imprécise.

Elle courrait.

Elle savait où elle allait.

En fait, elle le savait depuis le début.

Elle ne pouvait aller que _là_.

Là où elle avait fait l'erreur.

 _L'erreur de le sauver._

Elle courrait.

Elle montait.

Elle pleurait.

Elle courrait.

Elle hurlait.

De douleur.

De désespoir.

De souffrance.

Cette souffrance. Celle qu'on ressent lorsqu'on est trahi, bafoué, trompé. Cette souffrance quand on se noie au plus profond de sois même. Cette souffrance qui nous prend quand on sait. Quand on sait qu'on a tout perdu.

Elle ouvrit la porte, s'enfonçant la poignée dans la paume.

Elle eut mal.

Tant pis.

Elle continua.

Et enfin...

Enfin elle sentit l'air dans ses cheveux.

Enfin elle sentit la morsure du froid.

Et enfin...

Enfin elle fut heureuse.

Heureuse de savoir que c'était la fin.

Enfin.

Et enfin elle sauta.

OoOoOoO

Draco hurla. Elle était là ! Juste devant lui !

Et s'il avait couru plus vite... Si elle avait réfléchi plus longtemps. Si seulement elle avait pris le temps de l'attendre, de parler.

Si seulement...

Et il hurla. Encore. De rage, de chagrin, de désespoir, de colère.

Il hurla de la savoir là, en bas, le corps contorsionné.

Il hurla car il savait.

Il savait qu'elle était morte.

Morte par sa faute.

OoOoOoO

Pansy arriva.

Pansy ria.

D'un rire dément. D'un rire de fou.

Alors, doucement, il se retourna.

Et il murmura. Il murmura à l'intention du corps disloqué sous lui, le poignet brisé.

Il murmura.

 _Attends-moi. J'arrive._

« _Il aimait la mort, elle aimait la vie, il vivait pour elle, elle est morte pour lui_ »

\- William Shakespeare


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Son regard détailla tout.

De l'herbe verdoyante et sauvage aux rayons de soleil éclairant seulement le grand chêne noueux. Le ciel était lourd, les nuages, trop présents, ne bougeaient pas. Tout semblait surréaliste, figé.

Lui, immobile, le dos légèrement voûté, accentuait cette impression.

La scène évoluait hors du temps.

Il posa sa main calleuse sur la pierre froide et, de son doigt vieilli prématurément, il traça le contour des lettres d'or. D'or délavé, presque invisible.

Dix ans.

Dix ans qu'il rêvait de voir cette tombe.

Dix ans qu'il rêvait de la toucher.

Dix ans.

Le silence l'entourait. Il était seul, là, dans ce lieu magique et isolé.

Il ne savait quoi dire, quoi faire, par où commencer.

Pourtant il s'était préparé. Un peu.

Durant dix ans.

Son visage pâle, abîmé par le temps et l'obscurité, se contracta. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose. Maintenant. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il avait assez attendu.

Il avait attendu dix ans.

 _« Dix ans._

 _Ça fait dix ans que tu m'attends._

 _Dix que je ne pense qu'à toi, qu'à ton sourire, tes cheveux bouclés._

 _Dix ans._

 _J'aurais aimé venir plus tôt tu sais._

 _Dès la seconde qui suivit, dès le lendemain._

 _Mais non._

 _Il a fallu qu'il passe dix ans._

 _Il a fallu que je passe dix ans à Azkaban._

 _Enfin... je suis là, maintenant, je suis venu._

 _Le ministère a réduit ma peine._

 _Heureusement._

 _Mais personne n'a jamais été emprisonné pour avoir tué un mangemort._

 _Avant moi._

 _Personne avant moi. Alors, il a réduit._

 _Enfin... je m'égare... je suis sorti maintenant._

 _Et Pansy est morte._

 _Depuis dix ans. »_

Il se tut.

Avait-il vraiment dit ça ? Ces mots inutiles ? Ces mots insensés ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Ce qu'il souhaitait, lui, c'était qu'elle sache. Qu'elle sache à quel point il tenait à elle, à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Il voulait lui hurler ces choses-là, lui montrer son affection, lui crier son amour pour qu'elle puisse le juger, pour qu'elle puisse le haïr, pour qu'elle sache que c'était à cause de lui, ce cœur faible, cet homme n'ayant pas su ravaler et cacher ses sentiments, qu'elle était morte. Car oui. S'il ne s'était pas attaché, si Pansy n'avait pas aperçu la lueur brillant dans ses yeux, elle serait encore en vie. Elle. Son Hermione.

 _« Je t'aime »_

Il aurait pensé avoir moins mal. Il aurait pensé que mettre son cœur à nu lui ferait du bien, le libèrerait. Mais non, bien sûr que non. Comment avait-il pu imaginer une seule seconde être soulagé ? Il n'en avait pas le droit. C'était sa faute après tout.

Au lieu de ça, au lieu de cet apaisement tant de fois promis, tant de fois décrit, une douleur sourde le déchira. Elle n'était nichée nulle part, n'avait aucun lieu où se cacher. Elle était là, bien réelle et complètement inventée. Elle était là, le compressant, le tordant, le faisant souffrir. Elle était là, s'attaquant à chaque pores de sa peau. Elle était là, lui vrillant les oreilles, lui perçant les tympans. Elle était là, rendant ses jambes lourdes, ses paupières douloureuses. Elle était là, partout.

Cette douleur, c'était une douleur de l'esprit, une douleur qu'il s'infligeait lui-même, inconsciemment. Cette douleur, c'était la douleur dû à cette prise de conscience, à cette idée qu'il bannissait depuis dix ans.

Il l'aimait.

Et il ne lui avait jamais dit

Il parla de nouveau, peu sûr de ses mots.

 _« Tu sais, tu ne me reconnaîtrais sans doute pas._

 _Je suis devenu laid, abîmé._

 _Je suis devenu ce que les détraqueurs ont voulu faire de moi._

 _Un débris._

 _Un déchet._

 _Une masse de chair et d'os, de lambeaux de peau accrochée._

 _Une loque ne pensant qu'à une chose : toi._

 _Tu me manques, Hermione. Tu me manques tellement ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?! Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?! Je t'aimais Hermione, je t'aime ! Tu aurais dû le savoir ! Tu aurais dû comprendre que sans toi, je ne suis rien, que sans toi, je n'y serais pas arrivé, que sans toi ma septième année n'aurait jamais existé ! Merde Hermione, pourquoi... Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé seul ? Pourquoi m'as-tu enlevé ton rire, ton visage, tes gestes tendres ? Pourquoi m'as-tu privé de toi ?... Tu aurais dû m'attendre !_

 _Je t'aurais expliqué, tout, le sortilège d'imperium lancé par Pansy, la répugnance ressentie à son contact, le déchirement intérieur quand je t'ai vue, la colère quand je n'ai pu crier... Je t'aurai tout dit ! Je t'aurais hurlé que je t'aime ! Je t'aurais hurlé que tu es la seule, que tu seras toujours la seule !_

 _Mais non. Tu as préféré partir, lâchement, tu as préféré me laisser avec elle, avec celle que j'ai pris plaisir à occire... »_

Sa gorge se noua.

 _« Je me perds, je me répète, je me mélange..._

 _Pourtant j'ai eu le temps de réviser !_

 _Ville ironie._

 _Mais j'oublie, je bafouille._

 _Je crois que je n'y arrive pas._

 _Je n'arrive pas à faire abstraction du cercueil qui nous sépare. »_

Il glissa une main dans sa poche.

Il en sortit un morceau de pierre taillée, le morceau de pierre qu'il aiguisait depuis dix ans.

Dix ans.

Dix ans qu'il attendait ça.

 _« J'espère que tu m'as attendu... J'arrive. Enfin. »_

Il n'hésita pas. Son bras ne trembla pas. Son regard ne cilla pas.

Il fixa _son_ nom, en parti effacé, et d'un geste fluide il déchira sa peau.

Son sang jaillit, d'abord sur le blanc de son bras, puis sur le noir de la pierre.

C'était fini. Enfin.

Il s'allongea, doucement, comme pour ne pas briser le tombeau.

Il posa sa main délicatement, comme pour ne pas brusquer les choses.

Et il ferma les yeux.

 _« Bonne nuit, Hermione. »_

OoOoOoO

Le sang rubis de Draco continua à ruisseler sur l'onyx.

Et lettre A se tinta de rouge.

 _Lettre d'or. D'or délavé, presque invisible._

Un rayon de soleil se fraya un chemin.

Et _il_ brilla.

Le A de GrAnger.

Le A d'Amour.

 **The end**

Sauf si...

OoOoOoO 

... Si vous demandez à la bonne personne. Elle vous racontera peut-être cette légende. La légende des fantômes quasi sans mains. Elle brisé. Lui coupé. Mais serrées pour l'éternité.

Pourquoi la mort serait-elle forcément triste ? Pourquoi devrait-il forcément pleuvoir ? C'était simplement la fin. La fin avant le début. Le début de leur _renaissance_.

 _« La vie n'est qu'une ombre qui passe [...]_ _»_

 _-_ William Shakespeare

OoOoOoO

 **The end**

OoOoOoO


End file.
